


El Cometa de Lont

by Ethera89



Category: Shonen - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethera89/pseuds/Ethera89
Summary: Un Exorcista no iniciado.Un Cazador de Demonios en busca y captura.Una Shinigami amante de las aventuras.Dos Espíritus Guardianes uno muy huraño y otro desempleado.Un No Vivo muy habilidoso.Un Hechicero sabio y de confianza.Dos Soldados mellizos con un oscuro pasado.Un grupo desigual pero con un mismo objetivo.Impedir que el Rey Demonio despierte antes de tiempo.





	1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA PARTE – LA MISIÓN**

**Capítulo 1 -CLYROM-**

-Si no hubieses pasado toda la noche molestándome con tus continuos golpecitos en el estómago, no me habría quedado dormido y no llegaría tarde a clase.

**_¿Ahora te preocupa llegar tarde a un instituto que aborreces?_ **

-Lo que me preocupa es llegar tarde y que sus, ya molestas miradas diarias, se fijen aún más en mí.

Mientras corría rumbo al instituto hablaba con mi molesto y fastidioso espíritu guardián el cuál viviría en mi interior hasta que pasase la ceremonia de iniciación como exorcista al cumplir la mayoría de edad y poder materializarle. Mientras tanto, tenía que sufrir su continuo mal humor a base de golpes y gruñidos que me producían ardores día sí y día también.

 **Aka** , que así se llamaba mi espíritu guardián, se excusaba con que era la única forma de comunicarse conmigo pero no, había otra forma más sencilla pues escuchaba su voz perfectamente como si me susurrase al oído pero a él le gustaba más golpearme que hablar.

Las campanas que daban comienzo las clases comenzaron a sonar avisando a los dormilones. Por mucho que quisiera correr no llegaría a tiempo. Por mucho que saltase de tejado en tejado no llegaría a tiempo.

Joder, ya me era difícil pasar desapercibido durante las seis horas diarias en ese estúpido instituto para _No Vivos_ …

¿Qué quiénes son los _No Vivos_? Son simples mortales a los que denominados así por no tener poder espiritual. En otras palabras, ellos no pueden ver a los demonios ni sentir si están malditos o si alguna maldición cruza por delante de sus narices. Para eso ya estamos los exorcistas, para protegerles. Y yo vivía en la única ciudad de todo el **Continente de Liu** donde exorcistas y _No Vivos_ convivían pacíficamente. A las afueras de **Ciudad Mirk** , la ciudad que me había visto nacer y vivir durante mis diecisiete años de vida, exorcistas y _No Vivos_ vivían en sus respectivas ciudades o aldeas. Pero no solo ellos vivían en el Continente de Liu formado por tres impresionantes y distintos países. Allá afuera, otros exorcistas y _No Vivos_ se codeaban con los terroríficos **Cazadores de Demonios de Ciudad Feli** en el **país de Kark** y los invencibles **Soldados de Ciudad Warey** del **país de Kliam**. También existían los **Hechiceros** pero éstos disfrutaban de su sosegada vida sobrevolando el continente en la **Isla de Shi**. Y otras muchas más razas que vivían en las montañas alejados de la civilización.

Sin embargo, la mayor población del Continente de Liu estaba formada por _No Vivos_ , como por ejemplo nuestro Rey cuyo inmaculado castillo se encontraba en **Ciudad Cord**. Pero hay que decir que este Rey, muy brabucón, corrupto y a quien solo le importaba estar rodeado de oro y joyas, estaba al servicio de los **Exorcistas Albinos del Clan Sol Celeste** del país de Kark, donde eran los líderes y doblegaban a los _No Vivos_ con altos impuestos con la excusa de protegerles. 

Yo todo esto lo sabía por las clases de historia y, sobre todo, por lo que mi padre, el líder de los **Exorcistas del Clan Claro de Luna** , al que yo pertenecía desde mi nacimiento, me contaba cuando venía de una misión. Por su tono de voz y los reflejos oscuros que enturbiaban sus rojizos ojos sabía que odiaba a los exorcistas albinos, por mucho que intentase ocultarlo.

Jamás había salido de Ciudad Mirk. Era una ciudad bonita, tranquila, a pesar de que los _No Vivos_ nos superaban en número. No les odiaba, pero tampoco me relacionaba con ellos. Ahora. Sin embargo, cuando era pequeño tenía muchísimos amigos _No Vivos_ , incluso jugaba más con ellos que con los niños de mi Clan. Me sentía más cómodo y no tenía que competir por ver quién se había aprendido más números de mantras o manejaba mejor la espada en los entrenamientos. Con los niños _No Vivos_ podía ser yo mismo, ser un niño normal. Hasta que todo se fue a la mierda.

Un día, un estúpido demonio de nivel muy bajo intentó controlar a una de las niñas con las que jugaba. Yo intenté vencerle pero mi poder espiritual apenas se había desarrollado a mis doce años y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla. Por suerte, un par de exorcistas adultos la salvaron y pudieron evitar que los daños cerebrales, que podía causar el ser poseído por un demonio, fuesen mayores.

Sin embargo, desde aquel día me quedé solo. No es que tomase la heroica decisión de alejarme de mis amigos por temor a que fuesen atacados. Al contrario, fueron ellos los que se alejaron de mí porque no pude protegerles. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que solo jugaban conmigo para que llegado el momento les salvase.

La última campanada resonó con más fuerza.

Las clases habían comenzado y yo no tenía más opción que saltar el muro e intentar ignorar las intensas miradas que ya sentía sobre mi persona desde las ventanas. 

********

  
-Clyrom.

Mi alma fue atraída a mi cuerpo de forma tan desgarradora que cuando abrí los ojos me pitaban los oídos y el corazón me iba a mil por hora.

¿Quién en su sano juicio despertaría a un Exorcista de su viaje astral?

Mi visión borrosa consiguió enfocar a una chica de pie a mi lado.

Ella.

Siempre ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Marie? – mi irritante voz no fue suficiente para que lograse captar que me dejase en paz.

-Las clases han terminado.

Chisté por lo bajo.

Ya lo sabía. Que mi alma no esté en mi cuerpo no quiere decir que no sepa qué está ocurriendo a mí alrededor. Y precisamente por eso lo hacía. Para no estar en estas absurdas clases para _No Vivos_.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis padres me obligaron a matricularme con ellos? Era el único Exorcista… bueno, SOY EL ÚNICO EXORCISTA DE TODO MI CLAN que acudía al instituto para _No Vivos_ hasta el mediodía y por la tarde a la Academia Luna para exorcistas cuyas clases se impartían en el Templo Sagrado.

¿Por qué?

**_Porque tienes que aprender a saber qué piensan y qué sienten. Cómo hablan, cómo se expresan y se mueven. Tienes que aprender a convivir con ellos para poder protegerles, fueron las palabras de tu sabio padre._ **

Vaya, cuando no quiero tu opinión hablas y cuando la necesito me golpeas. Eres muy amable, Aka. Ironicé mentalmente.

**_Siempre es un placer ayudarte, compañero._ **

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué me había tocado un espíritu guardián tan impertinente?

Salí de clase dando zancadas.

Estaba irritado con todo el mundo, incluso conmigo mismo. La mañana había comenzado mal. No me había dado tiempo a desayunar por lo que mi estómago resonó durante largas horas en la silenciosa aula provocando las estúpidas risitas de mis compañeros más cercanos. Si sumamos eso a las miradas y cuchicheos al llegar tarde, el enfado del profesor cuyo discursito duró cerca de quince minutos y me obligó a colocarme delante de toda la clase para avergonzarme más mi intenso dolor de cabeza al ser devuelto a mi cuerpo de mi viaje astral el día no podía ir peor.

Pero sí que podía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marie?

Murmuré malhumorado.

Me había seguido. Escuchaba su impoluta alma virgen acercarse a mí.

-Me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien. Tienes mal aspecto.

-Es lo que ocurre si interrumpes el viaje astral de un Exorcista.- dije entre dientes, pero ella no lo sabía. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Se lo contaría cuando éramos pequeños? No me importaba. Ya nada de aquellos días me importaban.

-Estás sudando mucho.

Aparté el pañuelo con el que pretendía secarme las gotas de sudor de la frente de un manotazo mientras le murmuraba que no me tocase. Ella, al ver la frialdad de mis rojizos ojos retrocedió pero no se marchó. Me miró con esa mezcla de bondad y piedad que tanto odiaba.

Me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino cuando perdí el control de mis piernas y caí de rodillas al suelo. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Las taquicardias no me dejaban respirar. Tenía la boca seca y las gotas de sudor me resbalaban por las mejillas.

 _“Clyrom”_ susurró una gélida brisa que se transformó en un fuerte látigo de viento provocando que varios Zanates salieran huyendo de sus nidos.

Y el corazón se me encogió aún más de terror al verlos sobrevolando el cielo pues cuando los Zanates volaban en grupo era un mal augurio.

_“Clyrom”_

Volvieron a susurrar mi nombre.

-¿Pa-papá?

********

  
Corría todo lo que mis estúpidas y aterradas piernas me permitían.

Corría a través de la ciudad arrollando a sus habitantes en mi agitada carrera.

Corría con el corazón encogido en un puño y deseando que aquella voz no fuese la de él.

Era imposible. No podía haber regresado tan pronto de su misión. Tan solo había pasado mes y medio desde su partida y no regresaría hasta terminar la primavera.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me llamaba? ¿Por qué su voz la desplazaba el viento? ¿Por qué ese grupo de estúpidos Zanates habían salido despavoridos con el fuerte viento? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo al saber que algo malo tenía el batir desesperado de sus alas?

Apreté la mandíbula y corrí hasta mi hogar pero mis pies no frenaron la carrera al estar a pocos metros sino que continuaron hasta el Templo. Presentían que el resto de exorcistas del Clan estaban allí reunidos.

¿Pero por qué?

Hoy no había reuniones.

No había celebraciones.

Y las clases aún no habían comenzado.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Subí los enormes escalones de piedra de dos en dos y mis peores temores se iban haciendo cada vez más visibles al abofetearme un sepulcral silencio. Los niños que cada día jugaban allí hasta el crepúsculo no estaban. Allí no había nadie.

¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?

 _Clyrom…_ La gélida brisa me pisaba los talones. 

Por favor, aguanta.

Sea lo que sea lo que te haya pasado por favor, aguanta.

Resiste.

¡No te vayas!

Las campanas del Templo resonaron con fuerza y rabia justo en el momento en el que abrí las pesadas puertas de par en par y miradas llenas de lágrimas y llantos sin consuelo se giraron para recibirme.

Las campanas solo resonaban de esa manera por un solo motivo. El fallecimiento de un miembro del Clan.

Doce campanadas retumbaron por las paredes hasta acabar en mis oídos en forma de eco vibrándome por cada uno de mis huesos.

Doce exorcistas habían partido a una peligrosa misión hacía unos meses.

Doce fueron las campanadas que hicieron tocar.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Que doce exorcistas habían perdido la vida.

Y de esos doce se encontraba el Líder del Clan de Exorcistas Claro de Luna.

 **Ricko Delar**.

Mi heroico padre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**PRIMERA PARTE - LA MISIÓN**

**Capítulo 2 -CLYROM-**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que las campanas dieron paso a los gritos? ¿A los sollozos?

No lo recordaba. No lograba recordarlo.

Me había quedado congelado observando la gran estructura metálica que portaba más de un centenar de velas de las cuales doce estaban apagadas. Para nosotros, los exorcistas, son las **Velas de la Vida** pues están ligadas a nuestra alma. Cuando un exorcista pasa la ceremonia de iniciación lo primero que tiene que hacer, antes de intercambiar palabras o miradas de alegría con su familia, es encender una vela. Su vela. Su alma. Ésta llama arderá hasta el final de sus días.

Ahora mismo estaba frente a frente con doce velas totalmente consumidas.

El miedo me había paralizado. No me dejaba hablar. Me era difícil respirar. Solo me permitía mirar fijamente la vela de mi padre mientras todo mi interior gritaba, exigía, que volviera a prenderse. Que su llama, y la de sus compañeros, renaciese de entre la cera. Pero ninguna aceptó a mi petición.

Se habían ido.

Se habían ido para siempre.

Y nadie daba crédito.

¿Cómo era posible que los mejores exorcistas de nuestro Clan hubieran perecido de repente y al mismo tiempo? Las noticias escaseaban. **Los Comunicadores** , uno de los cuatro grupos de Exorcistas Rastreadores que habían partido en busca de explicaciones, no decían nada.

-Tienes que dormir.- me pidió mi madre forzándome a cerrar los ojos. 

Dormir. Dormir.

¿Dormir?

¿Cómo iba a poder conciliar el sueño sin saber cómo había muerto mi padre y a manos de quién? Solo de pensarlo me hervía la sangre y la temperatura de mi cuerpo ascendía. Ni siquiera los golpes de Aka en mi estómago llamando a la calma conseguían aplacar mi rabia. Rabia que perduró y perduró hasta la sexta noche cuando mi abuelo hizo llamar a los familiares a uno de los cuatro patios que formaban el Templo. Ni siquiera él pudo difuminar el dolor por la pérdida de su único hijo. Él, a quien nunca he logrado descifrar sus expresiones más ocultas, fue incapaz de reprimir un par de lágrimas.

-Los Ancianos me han comunicado que los funerales tendrán lugar en tres días.

-¿Eso quiere decir que han recuperado sus cuerpos?

Mi abuelo bajó la mirada.

-Los Comunicadores tardarán varias semanas en llegar a la zona cero por culpa de la guerra civil que está consumiendo al **país de Kark**.

-¿Entonces a quiénes enterraremos?

-¡Me niego a enterrar un ataúd vacío!

-¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta!

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-¿Por qué les enviaron a una misión tan peligrosa?

Pero mi abuelo no tenía respuestas. Él era el mensajero de Los Ancianos. Y si estos no le decían nada más, es porque no había nada más que decir.

Las familias gritaban de dolor.

Suplicaban recuperar sus cuerpos.

Un dolor que todos compartíamos.

Dolor.

Rabia.

E impotencia.

La impotencia nos devoraba lentamente.

La impotencia junto con una sed de venganza que ya empezaba a quemarme las entrañas.

****  
A la medianoche del noveno día desde que nos informaron del incidente tuvieron lugar los funerales.

Doce ataúdes abiertos y vacíos se alzaban frente a nosotros.

La ciudad entera había querido presentar sus condolencias a los familiares. Era la primera vez que veía tantas personas reunidas en el Templo. Ni siquiera para las fiestas locales lo había estado. Pero no quería que estuvieran. No quería ver a nadie allí. Ni tampoco sentir ese puro corazón llorar por mi padre y sus compañeros. Pero ella estaba allí y una parte de mí lo agradecía pero la mayor parte quería que nos dejasen solos. Solos con nuestro dolor, nuestro llanto y nuestra rabia.

Solos.

Ellos no entendían lo peligroso que resultaba ser un Exorcista. Para ellos era muy fácil solicitar sus servicios y luego pagarles pero ¿Y el arriesgar sus vidas? A los _No Vivos_ poco le importaban las vidas de los Exorcistas mientras las suyas fuesen salvadas.

Me hice crujir los nudillos ante mis pensamientos y mi madre aplacó toda la rabia con el roce de su cálida mano sobre la mía obligándome a levantar la mirada y abrir los ojos para que la luz disipase la oscuridad que había permitido entrar en mi corazón con tanta facilidad como si hubiese dejado los objetos de valor de mi familia en la puerta para que nos los robasen.

Bajé la cabeza avergonzado. No era momento para enfadarme con los _No Vivos_. ¡Ellos no tenían culpa de nada!

****

Una vez transcurrido el funeral y enviados los doce ataúdes al incinerador, mi abuelo me hizo llamar. Los Ancianos habían organizado una reunión y todos los Exorcistas, ya fuesen iniciados o próximos a ellos, debían acudir. Excepto los niños.

La mirada de prudencia que mi amado abuelo me dedicó tras separarnos en las escaleras me puso la piel de gallina. Pero no tanto cuando empecé a descender las infinitas escaleras que bajaban hacia la sala principal de **La Corte**. Sala donde se reunían Los Ancianos y nadie, excepto los líderes de cada grupo, tenía permitida la entrada.

Pero ahora la situación había cambiado. Ninguno de los que bajábamos con cautela los altos escalones de piedra era líder. Tan solo un pequeño grupo donde la mayoría eran exorcistas retirados, otros que pertenecían al **Rango PRO** y luego tres adolescentes cuya ceremonia de iniciación tenía lugar al cumplir la mayoría de edad y que formábamos parte del **Rango Cero**. Una vez pasada la ceremonia teníamos que elegir a qué Rango queríamos entrar.

¿Qué a qué me refiero por Rango? Son distintos niveles en los que se agrupan los exorcistas. En primer lugar está el **Rango PRO** cuyos exorcistas son expertos en herboristería. En segundo lugar el **Rango DIU** que engloba a aquellos exorcistas que son capaces de luchar contra demonios y maldiciones de bajo nivel. También se incluyen a los estrategas y mediadores en tiempos de guerra, y a los Comunicadores. Por último, el **Rango NIENT** , el rango más codiciado por los exorcistas pero que no todos lograban pasar sus impresionantes y duras pruebas en el examen. Solo los exorcistas con un poder espiritual inmensamente enorme llegaban a ese rango.

Mi padre era uno de sus tres líderes.

Uno de los exorcistas de más edad se aferró a mi brazo asustado. Un paso en falso y caerías al vacío. O era mejor decir, que caerías sobre el techo de cristal que acogía la sala de piedra de La Corte. Una sala pequeña, fría, húmeda y con una chimenea donde apenas quedaban ya rescoldos de lo que había sido una cálida hoguera. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras nuestras espaldas un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención. Donde antes solo había vacío ahora se situaba una larga mesa de mármol blanco con doce cómoda sillas forradas de terciopelo rojo y doce figuras cubriendo sus rostros con máscaras blancas, sin ojos ni boca, sentadas en ellas.

Tragué saliva e intenté tranquilizarme murmurando los mantras. Era algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso o asustado. Para mi asombro, escuché susurros a mí alrededor. No era el único que se acogía a los santos mantras para acallar su miedo.

De nuevo volvió a sorprenderme los pocos exorcistas que nos habían hecho llamar. ¿Dónde estaban los restantes? ¿Los exorcistas del Rango NIENT? ¿Y del DIU? ¿No tenían que escuchar lo que Los Ancianos tenían que decirnos? o ¿Acaso ellos ya habían estado allí antes que nosotros? La segunda observación me era más certera.

-Hemos enviado a otro grupo de comunicadores y a otros dos grupos de exorcistas de rango **DIU** a la zona cero.- ¡Claro, era eso! Pensé **_–_** Los Comunicadores nos han enviado nueva información. La situación es más peligrosa de lo que creíamos y quizás tarden algo más de lo previsto en llegar a la zona del accidente y recuperar los cuerpos sin vida de nuestros hermanos y hermanas exorcistas.

-¿Y por qué nos contáis esto a nosotros? ¿Por qué no a sus familias? – preguntó el mayor de los exorcistas del grupo. 

-¡Silencio! – otro de los ancianos habló pero no sabría decir cuál había sido. No se movían de sus asientos, y apenas podía percibir un ligero movimiento de hombros al respirar.

Parecíamos estar rodeados de muñecos. De aterradores muñecos sin rostro.

-En cuanto al grupo de rango **DIU** , uno de ellos nos ha confirmado nuestras más terribles sospechas: han sido asesinados. No ha sido un accidente causado por la guerra civil en el país de **Kark** , guerra que no nos incumbe y a la que no enviaremos ayuda al no estar dentro de nuestra frontera.

-Pero nos llegó un rumor. Un rumor ante el que no podíamos hacer oídos sordos.- interrumpió otro anciano – El grupo encabezado por su líder, **Ricko**.- la boca se me quedó seca – Se presentó voluntario para averiguar más sobre este rumor. Como el mejor exorcista de rango **NIENT** y líder de nuestro Clan tenía varias amistades en distintos clanes y ciudades. La misión no suponía riesgo alguno, tan solo debía de hablar con sus conocidos, intercambiar información, verificarla y regresar a casa. Por fortuna, pudieron enviarnos parte de esa información antes de ser asesinados. Aún no sabemos por quiénes, los Comunicadores lo averiguarán lo antes posible, pero lo que Ricko nos comunicó era muchísimo peor y acabaron confirmando nuestros mayores temores.

-El **Rey Demonio** despertará en poco más de un año.

Si el ambiente en la sala de La Corte ya estaba completamente frío tras consumirse la última ascua de la chimenea, se congeló de repente provocando susurros temerosos entre los que allí estábamos presentes siendo callados de inmediato por la mano alzada del anciano que presidía la mesa.

-Sí, todos sabemos que el **Rey Demonio** no debería alzarse y caminar por nuestras tierras hasta dentro de más de _2000 años_ pero hay otras formas de traerle a la vida.- guardó silencio breves segundos - Puede regresar a través del **Cometa de Lont**.

-Por vuestro silencio deduzco que conocéis de qué cometa os hablamos.

Pues claro que lo sabía.

Lo había escuchado en clase pero esa información apenas me era importante al escuchar que aquel que aterrorizó y asesinó a nuestros antepasados podía regresar antes de lo esperado.

-Pero el Cometa de Lont pasa por nuestra órbita cada _5000 años._ No coincide nunca con el alzamiento del Rey Demonio. – comentó de nuevo el exorcista mayor.

-Magia...- susurró Briamm, el exorcista más pequeño de los allí presentes. Vivíamos a tan solo dos puertas. De pequeños jugábamos juntos pero cuando comencé a asistir al instituto de _No Vivos,_ Briamm se alejó por consejo de su abuela. Ella era más tradicional y quería que su único nieto se educase en la escuela del Clan para llegar a ser un buen herborista como lo fueron sus padres que fallecieron debido a una epidemia mientras viajaban al continente vecino en barco.

-Exacto, Briamm. Solo un fuerte control del poder espiritual es capaz de atraer al Cometa de Lont con propósitos oscuros.

-¿Pero quiénes pueden tener tanto poder como para conseguir algo así?

-Mestizos.- murmuró otro anciano y pude notarle como la rabia mezclada con la bilis ascendía por su garganta al hablar – Hechiceros mezclados con Exorcistas. Exorcistas mezclados con Cazadores de Demonios. Cazadores mezclados con Demonios. Demonios mezclados con Exorcistas, Demonios mezclados con Hechiceros… Hay todo tipo de mestizos hoy en día y ninguno trae nada bueno a nuestra sociedad.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral.

El anciano que había mencionado que no prestarían ayuda al país de Kark era el mismo que hablaba con rabia y asco al pronunciar la palabra mestizo. Inconscientemente, apreté los puños dentro de los bolsillos y no me di cuenta hasta que los pequeños arañazos de Aka en mi interior me pedían que mantuviese la calma. Si Los Ancianos me notaban alterado o un cambio brusco de los latidos de mi corazón o una mirada fría al no estar de acuerdo con sus palabras podían meterme en un buen aprieto.

-¿Por qué nos contáis todo esto a nosotros?

-Porque sois los únicos que podéis defender nuestras fronteras hasta que el resto de nuestros hermanos exorcistas regresen a casa. Y tardarán en regresar.

-Corren tiempos oscuros.

-Muy oscuros, turbios.

-Las ciudades empiezan a sospechar. Presienten que algo se acerca.

-Incluso los _No vivos_ perciben que las cosas no van bien.

-Poco a poco el rumor se convertirá en gritos de terror.

-El terror en guerra.

-Y la guerra en ríos de sangre.

-Debemos manteneros con nosotros.

-Debemos reforzar nuestras fronteras. Levantar muros.

-Hablar con los espíritus. Rezar. Alzar nuestras plegarias.

-Recoger y almacenar todas las plantas medicinales posibles y guardar ungüentos en las alacenas para casos de emergencia. Talismanes para proteger nuestras casas. Preparar maldiciones y venenos para hacer frente al mal que intentan entrar en nuestros hogares.

-Practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Memorizar todos los mantras que seáis capaces.

-Sois nuestra muralla.

-Nuestro ejército.

-Hay que proteger nuestro futuro.

-A nuestros niños.

-Vosotros tres.- el anciano más cercano a la chimenea nos señaló a mí y a dos compañeros más, Mael y Khlara – A partir de mañana vuestro entrenamiento se intensificará. Hasta que el resto de nuestros hermanos regresen sanos y salvo vosotros sois nuestro escudo. Debéis entrenar vuestro espíritu guardián. Debéis forzarlo a que se materialice. No podemos esperar a que cumpláis la mayoría de edad. Os iniciaremos en cuanto vuestro espíritu guardián aparezca. Si no lo hacéis, no seréis nada más que un estorbo.

El silencio de nuevo reinó en la sala de La Corte. Minutos después Los Ancianos disolvieron la reunión. La subida por las escaleras fue más corta que la bajada. Todos íbamos pendientes de nuestros pensamientos y no temían pisar mal y caer al vacío. Ahora todos nosotros teníamos una misión mucho más importante. La primera, informar a nuestras respectivas familia. La segunda, empezar a trabajar, a entrenar y a prepararnos para la llegada de los enemigos.

Pero algo en mi interior, y no era Aka, me decía que algo no andaba bien. Que Los Ancianos no nos habían contado toda la verdad. Que habían omitido la parte más importante. Que la frialdad con la que hablaban sobre los mestizos les delataba pero ¿Qué era aquello que ocultaban y cómo podía averiguarlo?

¡Tan sólo soy un crío!

 ** _Sí. Estoy de acuerdo,_** me susurró Aka.

Un exorcista no iniciado.

**_Un idiota._ **

Ya no le prestaba atención a mi tonto espíritu guardián.

Tenía las ideas muy claras y una de ellas era que no sería un peón al servicio de aquellos cuyos intereses callaban y que pretendían salvar sus vidas utilizando la de niños y adolescentes como escudos.

Por encima de mi cadáver, viejos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**PRIMERA PARTE - LA MISIÓN**

**Capítulo 3 -BRENT-**

-Brent-

-¿De dónde ha salido esta maldita jaula?

-¡Os dije que ese olor era una trampa!

-Fuiste tú quien insistió en que siguiésemos ese delicioso aroma de mujer virgen.

-¿No podemos escapar?

-¡Malditos cazadores de demonios! Juro que degollaré a aquel que nos ha tendido esta estúpida trampa.

-Estúpida trampa donde han caído estúpidos demonios.

Enmudecieron de repente mirando a la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor incapaces de verme u olerme a pesar de su increíble visión nocturna y olfato mejor desarrollado que otros depredadores.

Continué observándoles en la distancia. Regodeándome. Intentando aguantar la risa ante la caída drástica de su poder espiritual provocado por los nervios.

No tenía intención alguna de juguetear con ellos. Cuando vi cómo caían en la trampa les di la espalda para que otros Cazadores de Demonios les dieran muerte a la mañana siguiente pero estaba aburrido y enfadado. La cerveza que había probado en aquella horrible taberna me había sabido a orín caliente, y la persona a la que le había echado el ojo para disfrutar de su cuerpo tembloroso bajo el mío me había dado la espalda para irse con otro. Más estúpido. Más rico. Más viejo.

Estaba muy, muy irritado. 

Por esa misma razón tenía que deshacerme de las malas vibraciones antes de regresar a casa y qué mejor que desplumar a cinco demonios de bajo nivel que no serían capaces ni de derrotar a un cazador niño.

-¡Da la cara, escoria!

Gritaban.

Sus roncas voces y su mal aliento también me ponían de mal humor.

No me dejaron más opción.

Salí de mi escondite rascándome la cabeza.

No había luna. Ni tampoco estrellas. Pero ellos podían verme perfectamente al igual que yo a ellos. Y con tan solo un vistazo todos enmudecieron. Sus corazones latían como uno solo. Sus miradas se cruzaban temblorosas y prudentes. Ya no amenazaban. Ahora parecían gatitos asustados o ladrones de poca monta para los _No Vivos_ pero demonios de bajo nivel para los que teníamos poder espiritual por mucho que se parecieran físicamente a los humanos.

-Aquí estoy.- dije alzando los brazos - ¿Quién decía que iba a degollarme por capturaros?

Delataron a su jefe con una fugaz mirada.

Sonreí para mí.

-Antes de daros muerte me gustaría que supieseis que habéis caído en una trampa en la que yo no tengo nada que ver. Simplemente habéis tenido la mala suerte de toparos en mi camino. En otras circunstancias os habría dejado tranquilos pero debo deciros que hoy estoy de pésimo humor y cuando me irrita hasta mi propia respiración puedo llegar a ser un tipo bastante peligroso.

-¡Maldito cazador!

-¡Si no estuviésemos enjaulados te arrancaría la lengua de un mordisco!

-No serías el primero en intentarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Mi encantadora sonrisa les perturbó y me pareció captar alguna que otra entre ellos.

-Sácanos.- fue más una orden que una petición.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hablemos un rato.- dije mientras me apoyaba sobre el tronco de un árbol y me cruzaba de brazos - ¿A dónde os dirigíais? ¿A devorar bellas y apetecibles chicas vírgenes?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Sí lo es. Estáis en mis tierras. Son las mujeres de mi clan las que intentáis asesinar después de violarlas brutalmente una y otra vez.

Silencio.

Me entraban ganas de vomitar.

-¿A dónde os dirigíais? – volví a repetir tras un tenso y estremecedor silencio. El tiempo empezaba a correr en mi contra.

-Al sur.

Mentían descabelladamente pero no me importaba seguirles el juego.

-¿Más concretamente a…?

-A **Ciudad Cord**.

-¿A tierras de Reyes? Buen sitio para que los demonios pasen desapercibidos cuando el Rey les permite la entrada a cambio de slets de oro.- paseé mi lengua por mis inmaculados incisivos dando un paso hacia la jaula. Solo uno permaneció aferrado a los barrotes mientras los otros habían retrocedido – Si vais a presentaros, o mejor dicho, a arrodillaros ante el Rey, un patético _No Vivo_ , debéis de llevar mucho dinero encima.

Sabía que no lo llevaban. Básicamente porque era mentira que fuesen a ver al Rey unos demonios de tan bajísimo nivel. Ni siquiera ese bastardo se molestaría en tenerlos entre sus filas de sumisos soldados de todos y cada uno de los clanes existentes de los tres países que unían el continente. 

-Os propongo un juego.- se movieron intranquilos - ¿Conocéis las siete calaveras?

-Por quién nos tomas, Cazador.

El demonio que parecía ser el líder, un tipejo robusto, con uno de sus dos colmillos rotos, las uñas afiladas y puntiagudas y un aliento peor que el hedor de un cadáver en descomposición, me tendió la mano y yo solté de mi cinturón una bolsita con siete dados negros en los que había dibujados calaveras blancas.

-Quién de los dos saque el menor número de calaveras, pierde. – le recordé.

-Pero si saco en la misma tirada siete o más calaveras, ganamos.

Asentí.

-¿Qué apostamos? – pregunté con indiferencia mirándome las uñas.

-Si ganamos nos dejarás libres.

-¿Y si perdéis? – canturreé.

-Puedes darnos muerte.

-¿Por qué sois tan pesimistas? Que estéis en una jaula no quiere decir que os vaya a cortar la cabeza y colgarla en lo más alto de la ciudad de piedra. Tranquilos, habéis topado con un Cazador de Demonios de lo más pasivo.

Volvieron a mirarse entre sí y aproveché para lanzar un fugaz vistazo al cielo. Pronto se hará de día.

Se me acababa el tiempo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Vuestro dinero, cosas de valor. Poco más.

-¿Y si ganamos nos dejarás libres? – volvieron a preguntar. Parecía que no creía en mis palabras así que levanté la mano derecha en forma de promesa.

-Y además podéis hacerme lo que más os apetezca.- sonreí mirándome de arriba abajo mientras me mordía el labio inferior fijándome en aquel joven demonio cuyas mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse mientras su entrepierna se abultaba como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Le tendí los dados al líder de los demonios. Los hizo sonar en la palma de su mano y los lanzó a mis pies. Todos esperaron expectantes como el último dado giraba con lentitud hasta mostrar un dos. Cuatro calaveras. Maldijeron por lo bajo. Es mi turno. Si saco lo mismo o menos volveremos a repetir tirada, les dije. Parecían niños abandonados sedientos por un vaso de agua. Nerviosos, intranquilos, seguramente rezando a cualquier estúpido dios suyo para que mi tirada fuese menor. Pero estaba confiado. Siempre lo estaba. La suerte me había sonreído toda la vida, aunque en algunas ocasiones me había apuñalado por la espalda, pero de nuevo aparecía ante mí sumisa, divertida.

Hice rodar los dados con lentitud. Su movimiento era tan lento que parecía estar controlándolos con hilos invisibles. Pero era un Cazador no podía utilizar la magia como los hechiceros aunque reconozco que sí me gustaba hacer trampas en los juegos…

-Me temo señores que han perdido.- murmuré señalando las impecables siete calaveras.

Aullaron encolerizados. Gritando blasfemias. Gritando al cielo que empezaba a clarear.

Era hora de marcharme.

-Bien, si son tan amables de guardar en este pequeño saco sus pertenencias…- uno a uno fue introduciendo algunas monedas y algunas joyas. Poco más. Seguramente alguno se habría guardado algo más de valor pero no tenía tiempo para hundir mi puño en su rostro. Si no me marchaba estaría en problemas – Ha sido fantástico hacer negocios con ustedes. No os preocupéis, en poco tiempo os liberarán.

Hice una pequeña reverencia pero no di ni tres pasos cuando se dieron cuenta del engaño.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Has hecho trampas! ¡Los dados están trucados!

Levanté la mano mientras rompía a reír en carcajadas.

-¡Desgraciado!

-Juro que no descansaré hasta arrancarte cada extremidad de tu cuerpo y tus entrañas hasta ver como mueres desangrado.

-¡Cobarde!

-¡Tramposo!

-¿Cobarde? – susurré bajando la mirada al mismo tiempo que me movía con tanta velocidad que no se dieron cuenta de que me había acercado a la jaula hasta que su líder caía muerto a sus pies tras partirle el cuello – Volved a llamarme cobarde y serán vuestras tripas las que comáis como desayuno. 

Gritaron aterrados golpeando la jaula. Intentando buscar una vía de escape que jamás hallarían. Los Cazadores de Demonios éramos los único que podíamos levantar tan pesados barrotes de hierro.

Escupí a sus pies y me alejé no sin antes escuchar sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en el ya casi colorido bosque.

-Un momento… ¿Ese cazador no era-

-¡Calla! ¿Es que quieres morir tú también?

-Pero-

-Es mejor guardar silencio y esperar a los cazadores. O esta jaula será nuestra tumba.

-Hubiese sido un buen plan si pacientemente hubieseis esperado a que me alejase lo suficiente para no oír vuestras malolientes palabras, pero os he oído y… - chasqué la lengua – Me temo que no puedo dejar vivos a unos testigos tan valiosos como lo sois vosotros. 

El eco de sus gritos me persiguieron hasta llegar a casa y el olor de su pútrida sangre se quedó impregnada en mi piel durante días.


	4. Capítulo 4

**-CLYROM-**

No pasaron ni dos días cuando intensificaron el entrenamiento tanto para niños como para los adultos. Mis hermanos incluidos. También cambiaron los horarios de clase. Ahora nos obligaban a ir mañana y tarde, por tanto tuve que dejar de ir al instituto para _No Vivos_. La única alegría de todo este maldito caos.

Nos agruparon por edades, lo que me pareció realmente estúpido e innecesario. En los niños y en los exorcistas no iniciados lo podía entender pero ¿Qué pasaba con los exorcistas que ya pertenecían a un rango especifico? ¿Por qué no entrenar juntos como siempre lo habían hecho? ¿Por qué separarles por su edad?

Ni siquiera mi abuelo tuvo respuesta.

Él siempre había sido una especie de mensajero y mediador entre Los Ancianos y el resto de exorcistas del Clan pues nadie conocía la verdadera identidad de estos. Los Ancianos son escogidos de entre un grupo de niños huérfanos de edades aproximadas. Niños que habían sido criados, educados y alimentados por monjes cuya ubicación era imposible de conocer. Estos niños, eran elegidos por los anteriores ancianos quiénes les daban la adecuada formación para llegar a convertirse en nuestro líder supremo. Vivían, comían y dormían en el templo. No tenían familia. Ni podían tenerla. Tampoco ningún contacto con el exterior. Los únicos que tenían permitida la entrada en la sala de piedra eran mi abuelo y los líderes exorcistas de cada unidad. Mi padre entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora los exorcistas novatos y de rangos inferiores, habíamos estado ante su imponente presencia. También estarían presentes en los funerales como nos había hecho saber mi abuelo sorprendiendo al resto del Clan. Sin embargo, ninguno de los que bajamos a la sala de piedra pudimos averiguar quiénes podrían esconderse bajo esas atemorizantes máscaras blancas. ¿Hombres? ¿Mujeres? ¿Eran realmente exorcistas? ¿ _No Vivos_? ¿Hechiceros, tal vez? No teníamos ni idea. Levantaban a su alrededor una especie de barrera transparente que no dejaba que nadie la atravesase.

Eran misteriosos. Imponentes. Aterradores.

E idiotas.

Muy idiotas.

Pero no podíamos ir en contra de sus decretos, leyes u órdenes. No podíamos desobedecerles o seríamos exiliados tanto del Clan como de nuestra ciudad y país. Seríamos unos marginados. Unos parias. Llevaríamos marcada en la frente una señal para que nadie acudiese a nuestros servicios. Sucumbiríamos a la oscuridad de la muerte por nuestros pecados.

Aunque realmente nadie sabía si eso era cierto o no, pues ningún exorcista jamás había ido en contra de las palabras de Los Ancianos. 

Hasta ahora.

****

-¿Por qué no quieres materializarte? - pregunté exaltado observándome el estómago -Los espíritus guardianes de Khlara y Mael se han materializado. ¿Y tú, a qué esperas? ¡No podemos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo!

Gemí de dolor ante un golpe por parte de Aka. Él también estaba impaciente, intranquilo y de muy mal humor.

Suspiré resignado. No se podía dialogar con Aka. Simplemente tenía que dejar que se calmara para intentar hacerle entrar en razón pero sabía que no era necesario. Aka pensaba igual que yo. Que algo más estaba pasando y que Los Ancianos se lo estaban callando pero por alguna razón que no entendía no quería materializarse frente a mí y ayudarme.

-Vamos Aka, sabes que algo está ocurriendo. Algo turbio. Y papá se encuentra en mitad de ese peligro.

-No presiones a Aka, hijo. Él entiende mejor que nadie la situación a través de tus emociones. Simplemente quiere que tengas paciencia y esperes el momento adecuado para ponerte en marcha.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda. El alma traslúcida de mi abuelo se había materializado a mi lado. Me había encontrado en mi lugar favorito, el **Monte de los Desterrados** , en un viaje astral.

-¿Cuándo me volveré tan silencioso como tú, abuelo?

-Cuando estés preparado.

-Ya lo estoy.

-Te equivocas. Tu alma, tu corazón y tu cuerpo van a diferentes ritmos. Debes unificarlos para seguir avanzando o sino no serás capaz de ordenar a **Aka** que salga de tu interior y se materialice ante ti para luchar juntos.

Me miré la muñeca mientras me subía la manga de la sudadera. El tatuaje que me había hecho al cumplir los trece años relucía como el primer día. Un sol y una luna. El sol era Aka, que significa rojo en nuestro dialecto, mientras que la luna era yo. Mi clan. Quería que el tatuaje representase las dos cosas más importantes para mí entrelazadas con un hilo rojo. Y cuando me sentía intranquilo el observar ambos dibujos me tranquilizaba y aplacaba la extraña oscuridad que quería apoderarse de mi alma.

-Abuelo, no tengo tiempo de acompasar las tres partes. Soy el único exorcista a punto de ser iniciado sin señales de su espíritu guardián. Mael es capaz de invocarlo aunque sean escasos segundos y Khlara lleva una pequeña serpiente bebé sobre su hombro prácticamente todo el día. ¿Cuándo seré capaz de invocar a Aka sin que éste se quede en silencio o me golpeé fuertemente el estómago gruñendo?

-Eso es señal de que te está esperando. Te está diciendo que seas paciente y prudente. No es bueno forzar a un espíritu guardián a materializarse antes de tiempo. Puede provocar serios problemas a su exorcista en el futuro al no haberse fusionado vuestras almas correctamente.

Enarqué la ceja derecha.

-Abuelo.- dudé… ¿Era prudente hablar sobre mis sospechas? Y si… **_Debes confiar en el abuelo. Él te enseñará el camino correcto cuando yo esté fuera._** **_Si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o miedo confía en él._** **_Habrá sido parte de La Corte durante muchos años pero ahora es abuelo y lo que más desea es vuestra protección._**

Las palabras que mi padre siempre repetía antes de iniciar una misión resonaron fuertemente por todo mi ser.

Apreté los dientes.

-Cuando te sientas preparado para decirme todo lo que guardas en tu interior estaré a tu lado para escucharte y apoyarte. Siempre.

Mi abuelo desapareció y una hermosa voz resonó en mi oído. Mi madre me llamaba y tenía que regresar al mundo real. El viaje astral no me había servido para desconectar pero sí para darme cuenta de que no estaba solo. Los suaves y cálidos labios de mi madre se posaron en mi mejilla aún con sabor a sal. Me acarició el pelo mientras me susurraba que la cena estaba preparada. No tenía hambre. Solo sueño. Pero si elegía la opción de soñar mi padre aparecería siendo arrastrado por la oscuridad mientras yo alzaba los brazos incapaz de impedir que la muerte me lo arrebatase de nuevo. 

****

Faltaban pocos días para la llegada de la primavera cuando los restos, o más bien, los pocos restos que quedaron de mi padre y su equipo llegaron al Templo.

Hubo otro funeral, esta vez solo estuvieron presentes los miembros del Clan. No hubo que pedir nuevos féretros pues no era necesario. De catorce Exorcistas solo de dos se pudieron recuperar los cuerpos, los demás se desintegraron por completo debido a una sucesión de fuertes explosiones esparciendo sus restos irreconocibles por todo el lugar como nos hicieron saber el grupo de Comunicadores enviados a la zona cero. De mi querido padre solo pudieron encontrar su collar con el colmillo de un lobo blanco, su espíritu guardián. Mi madre no quiso enterrarlo a pesar de las quejas de Los Ancianos. Uno de ellos pretendió obligarla a guardarlo en una caja para ser enterrado pero ella, desobedeciendo la sugerencia, le dio la espalda a Los Ancianos que seguramente la fulminaban con la mirada bajo sus impolutas máscaras.

Esa misma noche **Lila** , mi madre, me entregó el colgante a escondidas de los gemelos rogándome que lo llevase siempre conmigo, que mi padre y su guardián siempre me protegerían. No hacía falta una promesa para no quitármelo. Lo llevaría hasta en mi último aliento.

Después de la cena y cuando los gemelos dormían, capté las voces suaves de mi madre y de mi abuelo hablando en la cocina. Bajé despacio las escaleras hasta sentarme en el segundo escalón agudizando el oído para escuchar su conversación. Desde nuestro encuentro con los ancianos y la supuesta llegada del Rey Demonio gracias al poder del Cometa de Lont quería hablar con ambos. Contarles mis sospechas, mis temores y mis malas corazonadas. Pero no había encontrado el momento. Ni el lugar. Mi madre siempre acudía al templo, de día y de noche, para rezar hasta que Los Ancianos dieron por concluido el funeral y desde entonces no se había apartado de su pequeño jardincito de hierbas medicinales que cultivaba y vendía a exorcistas y _No Vivos_ en el mercado ayudándoles con sus dolencias o maldiciones con escaso poder.

-Clyrom ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestra conversación?

La voz de mi abuelo provocó que mi distraído corazón pegase un salto y con la punta de las orejas rojas aparecí en la puerta de la cocina. Mi madre me hizo una señal para que me sentase a su lado acariciándome con ternura el hombro a mi llegada, sin embargo el rostro de mi abuelo era lo opuesto. **_Lo sabe,_** pensé y sentí un ligero ronroneo en mi estómago. 

-Sé que te dije que estaría esperando a que estuvieses preparado para hablar pero el tiempo empieza a correr en nuestra contra. ¿Quieres que intercambiemos información o pretendes llevártela allá donde estés pensando huir?

No pude evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Quiero ser como él. Como mi abuelo. ¿Qué debo hacer para estar a su altura? Otro golpe en el estómago. Esta vez un poco más intenso. Aka estaba impaciente.

No tenía más opción. Era hablar o quedarme allí hasta que Los Ancianos me utilizasen como escudo y muriese en primera línea sin darme oportunidad a luchar al no ser un auténtico exorcista. Y hablé durante largos minutos de la reunión con **La Corte** , de la dureza con la que algunos ancianos hablaban, de la frialdad con la que trataron el tema y se referían a los mestizos. Sentía rabia y desconfianza hacia ellos. Sabía que escondían más información y que, realmente, el enviar fuera a todos los Exorcistas de rango **DIU** a la vez dejándonos sin refuerzos en Ciudad Mirk no era buena señal.

-Algo está pasando abuelo y los Ancianos saben más de lo que cuentan. No creo que forzar a que tres exorcistas no iniciados materialicen sus respectivos espíritus guardianes consiga evadir el mal que acecha la ciudad mientras envían a los exorcistas más fuertes a estúpidas misiones. ¿Cómo podemos nosotros tres salvar a nuestro Clan de lo que está por llegar? –guardé silencio - ¿No lo notas? – caminé hacia la ventana y el frío que sentí no era por la gélida temperatura. Era de terror – Se acercan – susurré cauteloso.

De reojo vi como mi abuelo terminaba de beberse tranquilamente el té. La paciencia era algo que nunca había conseguido controlar. Siempre con prisas, siempre corriendo, siempre queriendo ser el primero en terminarlo todo para alejarme de todos. En el instituto de _No Vivos_ ocurría lo mismo. Siempre terminando los deberes antes que nadie, los exámenes, las pruebas físicas y médicas. Siempre…

-Debes tranquilizarte Clyrom o Aka no dejará que duermas esta noche.

Ya llevaba cuatro golpes en el estómago desde que había empezado a hablar. Nunca antes le había sentido tan comunicativo como aquella noche.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer, Klori? ¿Irnos? ¿Abandonar Ciudad Mirk?

-Es lo más seguro, Lila. Aquí no estamos a salvo. Tú utilizas tu poder espiritual para el uso de las plantas medicinales y pero igualmente eres una exorcista y querrán utilizarte en su propio beneficio. Mientras que a los gemelos se los llevarán para luchar.

-¿A los gemelos? Pero si sólo tienen once años. Son unos niños.

-Los quieren como escudos.

-O para algo peor.

Las palabras de mi abuelo se me atascaron en la garganta. Entonces lo comprendí. Un fogonazo iluminó mi asustadiza mente.

¿¿¡¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes!!??

-No son los mestizos los que están atrayendo realmente el Cometa de Lont… - caí derrotado en la silla - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren revivir al Rey Demonio? Muchos de nuestros antepasados murieron a causa de su mal.

-Es el poder y la avaricia los que corrompen y mueven el corazón del ser humano. Su intención es atraer el alma del Rey Demonio para meterla dentro de un contenedor, es decir, de un cuerpo con mente y alma fuerte para poder controlarlo y someter al resto de Clanes a su mandato.

-¿Pretenden controlar al Rey Demonio? ¿Y quién le servirá de contenedor? – mi madre se tapó la cara horrorizada observándome pero mi abuelo borró su asustadiza idea con una suave caricia en la muñeca. 

-No quieren a Clyrom, saben que no será un buen candidato.- vaya… no sé si sentirme aliviado u ofendido pensé y Aka ronroneó divertido - De eso se encarga otro Clan.- **_¿Cuál?_** preguntamos a la vez – No lo sé. Aunque sea el mensajero de Los Ancianos no me lo cuentan todo, y lo poco que sé y os estoy contando es porque Ricko lleva mucho tiempo investigando. Él tampoco confiaba en Los Ancianos, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros.

-Entonces ¿Por qué fueron a esa misión? ¿Sabían que no regresarían?

-Es posible.- mi abuelo se frotó los ojos agotado – Ellos querían averiguar quiénes estaban detrás de este complot y derrotarlos. Derrotarlos antes de tener que dejar su misión en manos de otros.

Se me olvidó respirar ante su inquietante mirada.

-Mi padre me está dejando su misión. ¿Es lo que me estás queriendo decir?

Sin más, mi abuelo se levantó y nos hizo seguirle hasta el despacho de mi padre. Nadie había abierto la puerta desde la última tarde que estuvo allí preparando las cosas para el que sería su último viaje. Sin embargo, mi abuelo entró sin más pero tanto a mi madre como a mí nos costaba horrores atravesar la puerta y no encontrarnos con su reconfortante sonrisa. Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones pues mi abuelo se puso a dar golpecitos por las paredes, a tocar las estanterías repletas de libros y archivos sobre el escritorio donde no cabía ni un alfiler. **_¿Qué buscas?_** pregunté pero no hubo respuesta. Así que no me quedó otra que imitar sus movimientos. No sabía qué tenía que encontrar pero quizás lo llegase a averiguar en cuanto viese algo fuera de lugar. Lila nos observaba desde la puerta con el corazón encogido y tras unos segundos se unió a nosotros. En cuanto dio un paso hacia mí el suelo crujió bajo sus pies. Los tres bajamos la mirada y rápidamente nos arrodillamos a la vez para seguir golpeando la madera. ¡Estaba hueco!

-¡Hay que levantar las tablas! – pidió mi abuelo.

Mi abuelo y mi madre lo intentaron por todos los medios posibles, mientras que yo buscaba por el escritorio algo puntiagudo y fino que me sirviese para atravesar la ranura de la madera y levantarla cuando vi el abrecartas plateado de mi padre debajo de una montaña de documentos. Lo cogí esperanzado cuando un fortísimo golpe en el estómago me hizo doblarme por la cintura y darme cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo.

-¡Atrás! ¡Salid de la habitación! – les pedí. A continuación cerré los ojos y capté toda mi atención en el latido de mi corazón que fue ralentizándose poco a poco. Mi estómago empezó a martillear, como si fuesen tambores iniciando la batalla. **_Ya voy, ya voy,_** murmuré entre dientes. Di una fuerte palmada a la altura del pecho y un fuerte remolino de viento salió desde debajo de mis pies hasta juguetear con mi flequillo dando lugar a que una potente luz me iluminase el pecho para acabar atravesándola con la mano y extraer una fina y brillante Katana roja. La alcé en alto sujetándola con ambas manos y partí el suelo en cuatro partes de forma seca y limpia. Ningún libro cayó de su estantería. Ni uno de los cientos de folios que había en el escritorio salió volando. Tan solo corté aquello que quería cortar con mi arma. Le di las gracias a Aka en susurros antes de regresar la Katana de nuevo al interior de mi cuerpo y arrodillarme tanteando el agujero que había hecho hasta topar con una caja. La abrí ante la mirada acongojada de mi madre y mi abuelo. En su interior se encontraba el viejo diario de mi padre y una nota en la cubierta.

**_“Para Clyrom”_ **

****

 ** _El Monte de los Desterrados_** era el lugar perfecto para descubrir qué escondía el diario de mi padre. Mi lugar favorito para enviar mi alma en uno de mis varios viajes astrales a lo largo del día.

Desde mi posición, apoyado sobre la lápida de algún centenario demonio observaba mí alrededor. Miles y miles de tumbas me rodeaban silenciosas, rodeadas por una pequeña neblina dando al lugar un toque tétrico pero encantador. Mi madre no entendía por qué aquel lugar era mi favorito y yo no sabía qué palabras elegir para explicárselo. Simplemente no me sentía observado. Y Aka tampoco. Pero esta vez mi querido espíritu guardián no estaba calmado y sus golpecitos incesantes en el estómago así me lo hacían saber. Quería que abriese el diario y con manos temblorosas sucumbí a su petición. Pero no encontramos nada que nos sirviese. Fechas dispares, hojas en blanco, alguna que otra nota sin significado alguno para mí. Breves párrafos. Algunas páginas habían sido cortadas.

Estaba a punto de rendirme cuando las últimas páginas captaron mi atención y la garganta se me secó como si llevase perdido en el desierto durante días. 

**_“Está confirmado. Alguien pretende atraer al Cometa de Lont mediante magia pero ¿Quiénes? He vuelto a ponerme en contacto con Rall, el líder del Clan Cazadores de Demonios de Ciudad Feli y ambos hemos obtenido las mismas señales, la misma información y cuando sentimos que nuestro corazón se acongoja es porque algo terrible está próximo a suceder”._ **

Aka ronroneó nervioso.

**_“Debemos reunir a un fuerte ejército conjunto. No podemos lidiar por separado con lo que está próximo. Los Clanes necesitan unirse. Pensar medios y tácticas. Exorcistas, Cazadores y Hechiceros debemos pelear codo con codo. Pero ¿En quién puedo confiar? Son muy pocos con los que puedo compartir esta información. He intentado ponerme en contacto con Rall pero está desaparecido. Unos dicen que están mediando en asuntos turbios con su familia ¿Debería ir al Clan de Exorcistas Sol Celeste de Ciudad Karem? Su líder, Tori, es un tanto peculiar y cada vez que hemos tenido contacto siento como si quisiera matarme con la mirada. Antiguamente nuestros Clanes peleaban juntos pero desde hace varios años es como si les diera igual ser sus semejantes. Pero no tengo más opción… Entre Exorcistas y Cazadores existen treguas de las que podemos beneficiarnos ahora. Sin embargo, los Hechiceros son más complicados de convencer pero dudo que quieran participar en el lado enemigo. Pero quizás…”_ **

Un par de páginas más en blanco hasta que continuaba.

**_“Los Ancianos quieren enviarnos a mi unidad y a mí a otra misión. Eso retrasará mis planes para poder hablar con Tori pero al menos he podido enviar una carta urgente a Rall. Tengo la esperanza de que llegue a tiempo y podamos reunirnos dónde le indico antes de que la misión se complique. Es posible que sea la última misión. Así lo sentimos varios de mis compañeros y yo a quienes les he confiado mis temores y las confirmaciones de que alguien oculto en algún Clan está intentando revivir el alma del Rey Demonio. Tienen miedo pero no miedo a morir, sino a dejar atrás a sus familiares y que sean exterminados por este nuevo Rey Demonio. Debemos detenerles.”_ **

El diario no tenía ninguna entrada más… Y lo lancé al suelo enfadado. Mi padre conocía la información acerca de los planes de algún Clan o alguna unión de Clanes para obtener el poder del Rey Demonio pero no había escrito quiénes podían ser. Quizás lo descubrió antes de morir. Quizás había llegado a reunirse con Rall y Tori o quizás fue asesinado antes de hallar una solución. La boca me sabía a bilis y Aka no dejaba de golpearme en el estómago pero le ignoré. No tenía ganas de discutir con un tigre crispado. Otro golpe. Dos más. Con el tercero estuve a punto de vomitar. 

-¿¿Qué te pasa?? – grité bajando la mirada a mi estómago cuando me quedé congelado. Un sobre sobresalía de entre las páginas del diario. ¡Una carta! ¡Dirigida a mí! Aka me estaba avisando – Si realmente entendieras como me siento podrías hablar. Sabes que tu voz me llega perfectamente en forma de susurros – otro golpe.

Me martilleaban los oídos. Me sudaban las manos. ¿Estaría ahí la información que necesitaba? Cerré los ojos permitiéndome unos segundos de cortesía para lograr calmar mi alma. Aka también enmudeció. Y cuando nuestras almas se acompasaron, abrí el sobre y juntos leímos las últimas palabras de mi padre.

****

-Tú serás el primero en salir de la ciudad en unos días. No antes. Debes hacerles creer que estás entrenando, que estás de su lado. Luego desaparecerás dejando atrás una carta a tu familia dónde explicarás que has ido en busca de venganza. Los Ancianos lo creerán. Saben que el odio y la frustración crecen en tu interior. Lo ven en las clases. Saben que no serás capaz de materializar a Aka antes del verano.- ese comentario me molestó y me hice un ovillo en el sillón – No necesitan a un exorcista que morirá sin dar batalla, así que te dejarán marchar pero es posible que vayan a buscarte pasado un tiempo para asegurarse de si sigues con vida o te han dado muerte. Esto último es lo que esperan.

-¿Y mi madre y los gemelos? – pregunté sin importarme mucho lo que acababa de decir.

-Te encontrarás con ellos en **Ciudad** **Behle** un par de semanas después. Quizás sospechen de su repentino viaje pero les diré que los gemelos necesitan alejarse del hogar y de la tristeza al perder a su padre y que estarán de regreso muy pronto pero obviamente no lo harán. Se quedarán allí con falsas identidades hasta que llegue el otoño y tomarán un barco rumbo al **Continente de Palú**. Allí estarán a salvo.

-¿Y los demás? – mi abuelo me miró confuso - ¡Las demás familias! No pueden quedarse aquí. Utilizarán a los niños como soldados. Utilizarán a los exorcistas de rangos menores como escudos. Explotarán los herbolarios para curar sus propias heridas. No podemos dejarles atrás. Mi padre no lo querría así.

-Hijo, tranquilízate.

Pero tanto Aka como yo estábamos muy alterados. Enfadados. La impotencia reinaba en mi interior. Era la primera vez que Aka y yo estábamos de acuerdo.

-No sé en quién puedo y no puedo confiar del Clan, Clyrom.- eso no era lo que quería oír, mascullé – Puedo intentar hablar con ellos, escucharles, pero son los exorcistas los que deben decidir si Los Ancianos son leales o traidores. Son ellos los que deben velar por sus familias.

-Pero somos un Clan. Somos el Clan Claro de Luna. Somos uno de los Clanes más unidos…No podemos dejarles atrás…

****

Un golpe de mar bajo el casco del barco me trajo de vuelta al presente.

No era la primera vez que me subía a un barco pero después de llevar dos noches prácticamente sin dormir y con el estómago vacío por las náuseas de los nervios, el mareo iba creciendo.

El mar estaba tranquilo, apacible. El sol brillaba y el cielo estaba impoluto. Niños jugaban en cubierta, parejas paseaban agarradas del brazo, mayores leían o disfrutaban del paisaje, mientras que yo solo quería pisar tierra firme y que mi cabeza dejase de dar vueltas. Finalmente, no tuve más opción que bajar a mi camarote e intentar descansar. Necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos y mis próximos pasos a dar. El primer lugar al que iría estaba decidido pero ¿Y luego? Los nervios me volvieron preso de nuevo y las náuseas reaparecieron.

Me tumbé y cerré los ojos. No me encontraría con mi madre y los gemelos en **Ciudad Behle** hasta dentro de un par de semanas. El plan del abuelo tenía que llevarse a la perfección o seríamos descubiertos antes de empezar mi primera misión. No quería marcharme pero no tenía más opción. En dos semanas volvería a ver a mi madre y los gemelos y me daría nuevas de parte del abuelo. Ahora mismo mi misión era sencilla para un novato: pasar desapercibido.

¡Como si pudiera hacerlo con estas horrorosas gafas! El estómago volvió a vibrar. Aka las encontraba graciosas. **_Debes llevarlas o reconocerán que eres un exorcista._** Fue todo lo que el abuelo me dijo al ponerlas sobre la mesa. Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas pero sus risas se esfumaron al saber que para ellos también había. Tres pares de gafas de sol a vista de cualquiera pero con horribles estampados de colores estrambóticos. ¿No pueden ser gafas de vista normales? Intenté negociar pero la negociación estaba cerrada antes de iniciarla.

El abuelo no solo me estaba entregando unas horribles gafas, sino una nueva identidad que debía de ir construyendo a medida que fuese avanzando en la misión. Un desconocido tanto para mí como para aquellos que pudiese conocer en el camino.

Ya no era un exorcista. Ni tampoco un exorcista no iniciado.

Ahora era **Obi Turk** , un joven escritor _No Vivo_ de veintidós años que viajaba para escribir su diario de viaje para vender a los turistas y advertirles de dónde podían ir y dónde no.

Mi abuelo lo había preparado todo. Varios mapas, libros de viaje para novatos, de turismo y los mejores restaurantes de los tres países que formaban el Continente de Liu. Me dijo cómo tenía que interpretar mi papel, y sobre todo que fuese amable y simpático. ¡Soy simpático! Murmuré recordando nuestra conversación y el estómago me vibró a causa de las risitas de Aka. Intenté ignorarle pero era difícil. Sin embargo, lo más difícil de todo sería ¿Por dónde debería empezar una vez me marchase de Ciudad Behle? La lista de personas en quién podía confiar para ayudarme era muy corta pero en la carta de mi padre me insistía en que encontrase a un Cazador de Demonios llamado Brent, y a Feryum, un Hechicero. **_Brent es quién debes encontrar en primer lugar. Quizás al principio desconfíe de ti pero cuando le cuentes lo que me ha pasado te brindará su apoyo y te acompañará en el viaje. De todos los de la lista sé, al cien por ciento seguro, que será de confianza y quizás acabéis siendo muy buenos amigos. Es mayor que tú pero os complementaréis muy bien. Feryum es algo más reservado pero te seguirá. En cuanto a los demás… No sé qué habrá sido de ellos. Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de ellos pero ve a buscarles de todas formas, no pierdes nada por intentarlo._**

**_Ten claro algo, hijo, en tu viaje conocerás todo tipo de personas. Buenas, malas, siniestras, misteriosas, cautivadoras, tramposas pero seguro que podrás beneficiarte de conocerlas. Si no quieres seguir mis instrucciones puedes crear tu propio grupo, quizás consigas lo que yo no pude. Recuerda: tú misión es detener a aquellos que pretenden hacerse con el alma del Rey Demonio. Si no lo conseguís. Huid._ **

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

¿Huir? ¿A dónde? ¿Mi padre lo hubiera hecho? ¿Habrían huido a otro continente? ¿Para qué? Tarde o temprano acabarían luchando. Pero hubiéramos luchado juntos…Me incorporé más malhumorado que nunca despeinándome varias veces. Finalmente tiré la chaqueta sobre la cama y volví a tumbarme bajo el vaivén del océano. El ruido de algo golpear contra el suelo llamó mi atención.

La piedra **Zuli** que Marie me había regalo antes de partir.


	5. Capítulo 5

**-CLYROM-**

**Ciudad Behle** no era como me había imaginado. Ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que mencionaban de ella en los periódicos. Y mucho menos tenía nada que envidiar a Ciudad Mirk por la alegría que recorría sus calles además tenía cierto encanto pues mi madre me había contado que sus enormes prados verdes estarían repletos de hermosas flores y plantas medicinales en primavera.

Ciudad Behle era famosa por ser visitada por Herbolarios y Hechiceros para intercambiar plantas, información, recetas y técnicas de plantación.

En todos y cada uno de los balcones de las casas había enormes y pequeñas macetas, plantas altas y otras con apenas capullos y flores de intensos colores y otras más apagadas. Allá dónde mirase había flores por todas partes y empezaba a marearme con el olor intenso de algunas flores. También porque no pasaba desapercibido para todo aquel que se cruzaba en mí camino.

Malditas gafas…Pensé e intenté sonreír y saludar educadamente con una inclinación de cabeza. La mayoría respondían a mi saludo mientras que madres asustadas ocultaban a sus hijos tras ellas. A saber qué harían si supiesen que soy un exorcista, sería divertido ver sus reacciones. Aka también estuvo de acuerdo.

Llegué a la pensión dónde había reservado una pequeña habitación con vistas al mar. No era muy grande pero lo suficiente para estar allí el tiempo justo. En cuanto mi madre llegase a puerto me iría con ellos a la nueva casa. Quizás debería de haberme despedido mejor de mi ciudad… Me quedé dormido con ese pensamiento pero el rugir de mi estómago me despertó. Había caído la tarde y las calles seguían repletas de vecinos, comerciantes y miradas curiosas. Yo me uní al tercer grupo. Cogí una bolsita con monedas, me puse la chaqueta y me perdí entre el gentío.

Olores de todo tipo de ricos manjares me llegaban por todas partes. Tenía tantísima hambre que me detuve en el primer local que encontré sentándome a la mesa más retirada y con poca luz. Me quité las gafas y no levanté la mirada de mi sabrosísima **carne con Lak** hasta que la devoré por completo. Volví a ponerme las gafas y pedí dos platos más y una ensalada **Basuri**. El dueño del local, un tipo corpulento de mirada

penetrante y sonrisa de abuelo, me trajo un queso exquisito cuando supo que era un escritor y que estaba allí para recopilar información para mi diario de viaje. Quería que su local tuviese una buena reseña y muy buena puntuación en cuanto a comida y servicio. Yo estaba muy contento. Nunca antes había comido ese tipo de platos que el mesero me había recomendado. Le dejé una propina y le pregunté dónde podía tomar el mejor vino de la ciudad.

Era menor de edad pero eso no lo sabía nadie. Quería saborear y olisquear el buen vino. Quería representar bien mi papel, tal y como me habían repetido hasta la saciedad. Y como buen escritor con edad de beber no iba a privarme de degustar el alcohol. 

****

Regrese a la pensión tambaleándome.

Tenía que haber parado de beber al tercer vaso… Me recriminé mientras me tumbaba en la cama y la habitación no paraba de dar vueltas.

En aquella ciudad no había nadie de la lista que tuviese que buscar pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más que pasear, comer y beber. También podría conocer a una chica, hablarle de mi futura guía de viajes, que me hablase de los encantos de Behle y, por qué no, pasar un rato con ella hablando de otras cosas.

Aka me golpeó el estómago y la garganta me supo a alcohol.

-Tienes razón. Soy pésimo con las chicas. No he sentido curiosidad por ninguna. Ni _No Viva_ ni tampoco exorcista.- sentí el ronroneo de Aka - ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy acercarme una Femni si ni siquiera sé hablar con una chica normal?

Volvió a ronronear. Esta vez burlándose de mí.

Durante mi paseo había visto un par de chicas Femni. Una raza liderada solamente por mujeres. Su piel es del color del albaricoque y todas tienen el mismo color de cabello. Negro azabache, al igual que sus ojos. Torpes hablando nuestra lengua pero letales si cruzabas mirada alguna con ella. Las leyendas cuentan que con tan solo un roce de sus dedos te harían hacer cualquier locura. Con un solo roce de sus labios serías su esclavo por el resto de tus días.

Leyendas que contaban los viejos pero que siguen presentes entre nosotros.

Leyendas que, ni ellas mismas, se han molestado en desmentir. 

****

La primera semana pasó más rápido de lo que esperado. Al igual que el dinero. Tenía que empezar a ahorrar si no quería dormir bajo el cielo nocturno pero tampoco me importaba demasiado. Seguramente estaría mejor durmiendo al aire libre que rodeado de extraños acostumbrados a mí que ya no temían acercarse y hacerme apuntar sus recomendaciones y recalcar sus nombres para que no se me olvidara nombrarles en los agradecimientos.

Sobre todo cierto mesero que me acompañaba en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena. Un chico joven que bien podría tener la misma edad que mi falso yo. Hablábamos. Comíamos. Bebíamos. Hasta que la lengua se le empezó a soltar tras varias copas de vino caliente y, por qué no decirlo, la confianza que nos teníamos el uno al otro.

 **Tinny** , que así se llamaba el chico, era un **Rih**. Una raza poco conocida pero la más parecida a los _No Vivos_ salvo por una diferencia: ellos podían oler a la muerte.

Quizás fue esa la razón por la que el resto de razas dejaron de convivir con ellos. No pasó lo mismo con los mestizos, pues a los mestizos les aborrecían por ser fuertes. En cambio a los Rih les dieron la espalda por miedo, por temor y por habladurías de los viejos. Estos decían que quienes se casaran con un o una Rih era igual que estar casándose con la mismísima muerte.

Lo dicho. Habladurías estúpidas de viejos.

En apariencia son igual que cualquier ser humano, e incluso su poder espiritual está muy por debajo de la media. Tanto, que es casi imperceptible para exorcistas, cazadores o hechiceros. Pero yo supe lo que realmente era Tinny por la terrorífica y hermosa figura que se cruzó en nuestro camino regreso a casa.

Fue como si la luna y el sol se congelasen. Como si toda la frialdad de la tierra se centrase en un solo punto, en aquel callejón donde presenciamos la más hermosa figura danzar con la oscuridad y sortearnos con tanta delicadeza como si bailase un vals con nuestras sombras. Cuando desapareció tanto Tinny como yo tomamos aire a la vez con el rostro sudoroso. Luego nos miramos y nos despedimos en el siguiente callejón, sin embargo dirigí un último vistazo hacia atrás y le vi parado en la oscuridad con los brazos en alto. Rezando.

El escalofrío que sentí al mirarle me transportó al pasado, a aquella nevada madrugada cuando vi por primera vez a un joven Shinigami. No podía dormir, estaba intranquilo, impaciente porque la mañana llegase pronto y salir a jugar con la nieve. Me encantaba ver nevar y no pude aguantarlo más. Me asomé a la ventana para ver como la nieve empezaba a agolparse en el alfeizar y en las plantas del jardín. Miré a mi alrededor nervioso. Deseando que el sol apareciera pronto por el horizonte. Pero no fue el sol lo que captó mi atención. Al principio pensé que el frío que sentía se debía a las bajas temperaturas pero cuán equivocado estaba pues de repente todo se volvió oscuro y como una sombra vi como aquella criatura cuya ropa se mecía sin brisa alguna traspasaba la ventana de la señora Slein. El Ángel Negro había venido para llevarse su alma.

También recordé la primera vez que alguien mencionó a los Shinigamis en clase.

-¿Quiénes más, aparte de los exorcistas, pueden ver a los Shinigamis? – preguntó Mael a primera hora de la mañana. Estábamos a mitad del primer curso cuando comenzamos a estudiar los distintos clanes y razas que existían. Pero en los libros de texto no aparecían los Shinigami y ese día Mael, curioso, preguntó. Preguntó por aquellos que callábamos también curiosos.

-Los Shinigamis pueden ser vistos por quiénes ellos consideren dejarse ver. – respondió nuestro profesor con dejadez y regresó a su monótona clase de los mantras.

-¿Entonces los _No vivos_ pueden verlos?

-Un Shinigami solo se deja ver por un _No Vivo_ cuando está a punto de llevarse su alma. Prosigamos.

Mael intentó preguntar de nuevo pero el profesor le mandó callar. Los demás nos quedamos con la duda pero ninguno quería que el profesor Kir se molestase. Esa misma tarde, me armé de valor para preguntarle a mi padre. No es que hablar de los Shinigamis fuese tabú pero no sabía si me dejaría con la intriga de conocer más sobre ellos como con nuestro querido profesor o me lo contaría sin importar si aún era demasiado joven o no.

-¿Ya habéis empezado a estudiar a los Shinigamis?

Negué con la cabeza. Nunca antes había sentido curiosidad por los ángeles de la noche oscura. Había escuchado que eran hermosos pero no deseaba verles, pero sí sentía curiosidad por la pregunta de Mael.

-Es cierto lo que vuestro profesor os ha dicho. Ellos se dejan ver por quienes creen conveniente pero normalmente no lo hacen. ¿Por qué entrar en una casa en puntillas para llevarse su recompensa cuando pueden pasearse por delante de sus narices? – mi padre se encogió de hombros divertido – Los Shinigamis no caminan entre nosotros. Solo aparecen cuando son llamados para recoger las almas.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta.- ya mostraba mi impaciencia con apenas seis años.

-Exorcistas, Cazadores de Demonios, Hechiceros con un gran nivel de magia y los Rih.- dijo con sequedad. En ese momento no me di cuenta porque lo único que quería era que mi padre fuese al grano pero ahora, recordando esa conversación, sé que le hubiera gustado contarme uno de sus increíbles cuentos inventados antes de responder la pregunta.

-¿Los Rih?

-Los Rih son una raza que se cree extinta pero en realidad se camuflaron entre los _No Vivo_ s para poder seguir conviviendo en la tierra que más aman. Siempre se les ha considerado que atraen la mala suerte.- la madera crujió y vi a mi madre aparecer en la puerta del despacho. Se llevó a los gemelos con ella dejándonos a solas – Los Rih pueden oler a la muerte. Saben cuando alguien está próximo a morir. Es como nosotros. Cuando un exorcista de nuestro clan toca a otra persona y ambos sienten un calambrazo es porque la muerte está próxima a llevársela consigo.

-¿Entonces ellos sí pueden ver a los Shinigamis?

-Sí y no.- se reclinó en su asiento y me cogió en brazos para sentarme en sus piernas - Huelen a la muerte. La presienten. Quizás algunos consigan verlos o tal vez solo ven una silueta oscura pasar por su lado, una borrosa sombra. Nunca he conocido a un Rih. Siento no poder darte más información pero ni ellos mismos quieren proporcionarla. La sociedad les teme y ellos prefieren estar en el anonimato y continuar con sus apacibles vidas. Aunque en realidad me da rabia, ellos son tan humanos, o incluso más, que los demás y tienen el mismo derecho a pasear por nuestras bellas ciudades sin ser maltratados o perseguidos. 

****

La última noche que pasé en la pensión Tinny me acompañó durante la cena.

Ninguno bebió vino. Simplemente comíamos en silencio sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando estrechamos las manos para despedirnos me atrajo hacia él para darme un ligero abrazo y susurrarme algo al oído dejándome con el corazón retumbando en mi pecho.

 ** _-_** Te contaré un pequeño secreto, Obi. La muerte irrumpirá en tu viaje en más de una ocasión, y en cada una de ellas deberá tomar una decisión: una, llevarte enseguida o dos, esperar y retener tu alma en el mundo mortal durante un determinado y desconocido tiempo sirviéndole de entretenimiento.

Cuando subí a mi habitación era incapaz de callar la voz de mi asustadizo corazón.

Tinny se había dado cuenta de que yo también había visto al Shinigami. 

****  
No era, ni mucho menos, la bienvenida que esperaba recibir por parte de mi madre y los gemelos. Estaba ansioso por burlarme de mis hermanos al tener que cumplir con la misma penitencia de llevar las horribles y aparatosas gafas pero cuando corrieron hacia mí con los brazos en alto, sus enormes sonrisas y llevando gafas de vista normales me sentí estafado. Ni siquiera el cálido abrazo de mi madre me reconfortó. Y para echar más leña al fuego, Aka se reía en forma de ronroneos que me hacían vibrar el estómago.

Pedí explicaciones de por qué ellos no las utilizaban y mi madre se excusó con que se las daría una vez estuviésemos establecidos en nuestra nueva casa.

No muy contento, nos subimos a un carruaje que nos iba mostrando los mejores lugares de la ciudad hasta terminar el trayecto en las afueras, más concretamente en una zona con pocas casas y enormes jardines delanteros y traseros. Era el lugar perfecto para que mi madre pudiese cultivar todo tipo de plantas y los gemelos se cansasen de correr y jugar.

La casa de piedra blanca y tejado rojo con dos plantas se alzaba impoluta ante nosotros. Ese sería nuestro nuevo hogar hasta el invierno. Debíamos mantenernos escondidos durante tres largas estaciones hasta que todo se calmase pero parecía que Ciudad Bhele era un buen sitio para pasar desapercibidos.

Una vez deshecho el equipaje y habiendo ubicado a los gemelos en las habitaciones más alejadas e idénticas para que no hubiera peleas entre ellos, yo preferí instalarme en un pequeño estudio de la planta baja. Mi viaje pronto se retomaría y no quería acomodarme demasiado pues me resultaría más difícil marchar. A veces deseaba que mi madre me rogase que me quedara con ellos o que me dijese que ya irían otros a terminar la misión de papá pero ella no podría esas palabras en su boca. Ambos sabíamos el peligro al que se exponía la familia al completo y para poder tener un futuro libre había que tomar decisiones y riesgos.

Muchos riesgos.

Las vecinas de las casas de alrededor vinieron a dar la bienvenida. Todas llevaban algo de comida que ofrecer. Ricas tartas. Flores aromáticas. Salsas y cremas. Mi madre las invitó a tomar el té y les presentó a sus hijos. Las vecinas enmudecieron nada más verme. Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas y yo, con las orejas como tomates al sol, corrí tras ellos hacia el jardín trasero donde se unieron con el resto de los hijos de nuestra visita. Yo era el mayor y del que más se burlaban por las ridículas gafas que tenía prohibido quitarme.

-Es debido a una enfermedad.- escuché decir a mi madre justo cuando entraba al interior para alejarme de los críos – El sol le daña los ojos y esas gafas son las únicas que consiguen protegerle y evitar que pierda la vista en un futuro cercano.

Las mujeres ahogaron un penoso grito mirándome apenadas. Les sonreí a modo de agradecimiento por su preocupación y me dirigí a mi habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero más maldecía a Aka que gruñía divertido arañándome con suavidad en el estómago. 

****

-¿Te gusta? La casa, me refiero.- mi madre había interrumpido mi intento de quedarme dormido – A **Mjin** y **Jura** les gusta. Prefieren nuestro verdadero hogar pero han comprendido la situación muy bien y la han aceptado mejor que yo.

-Son listos mamá, estarán bien.

-Durante el viaje, Jura me ha preguntado si algún día regresaríamos de nuevo a nuestro hogar. Si volveríamos a ver al abuelo, a la tita y al primo Hairo, a sus amigos. Es la primera vez que miento a uno de mis hijos.

-¿Y por qué crees que es una mentira? ¿No crees regresar a casa?

Se quedó en silencio observando la oscuridad por la ventana. A pesar de estar al sureste del país las noches seguían siendo gélidas.

-No lo sé cariño, no lo sé.

No pudo reprimir un ahogado sollozo derrumbándose frente a mí. La última vez que la vi llorar fue en el funeral de mi padre. En el verdadero funeral. Por las noches la oía rezar pero no llorar y ahora mi amada y fuerte madre se desvanecía como los pétalos de una flor a punto de marchitarse ante el más crudo invierno. La atraje hacia mí abrazándola con fuerza. Le susurré rezos, plegarias, tarareé la nana que mi padre me cantaba todas las noches para dormir cuando era pequeño y ella se unió a mi canto. Cuando logré tranquilizarla la madrugada se nos había echado encima pero mi madre decidió que era el mejor momento para darme las últimas instrucciones del abuelo.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y trajo consigo la vieja mochila de mi padre. **_Era la que utilizaba cuando tenía tu edad para ir a clase_** , dijo. Al rozarla pude oler un ligero olor a lavanda y tabaco.

-El abuelo quiere que sepas que hagas lo que hagas, llegues hasta donde llegues, estará orgulloso de ti. Y yo también.

-No esperáis que lo consiga ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó muy ofendida – Nosotros confiamos en ti. Creemos en ti. Sabemos que hallarás a las personas de la lista.

-Papá no lo creía cuando me escribió la carta. Decía que quizás era mejor que yo formase mi propio grupo.

-Hazlo.- dijo con total confianza - Hazlo tuyo. Haz tuya la misión. Tu padre y tu abuelo te han dado indicaciones, consejos pero sólo tú decides si aceptarlos o tomar tus propias decisiones. No tengas miedo a equivocarte. Si lo haces, rectifica e inténtalo de nuevo. Si aciertas, sigue por ese camino. No estarás solo. Tendrás a compañeros que estarán a tu lado.

-¿De verdad crees que conseguiré que un grupo de chalados me acompañe a una misión suicida?

Mi madre me acarició la mejilla con ternura. Cuánto echaría de menos ese roce y el olor a hierbabuena de su perfume.

-El mundo puede llegar a sorprenderte, Clyrom. Las personas también. Confía en ti. Confía en Aka – me apoyó la mano sobre el estómago y éste respondió con un ronroneo – Confía en tus orígenes.

Estreché la mano de mi madre entre las mías y la besé con suavidad.

-¿Cuáles son las órdenes del abuelo?.- pregunté sin conseguir tranquilizarme.

-Que sigas siendo Obi. Sigue manteniendo esa identidad y sólo le revelarás quién eres en realidad a quien tú creas conveniente. Eres listo, sabes juzgar a las personas con el sonido de su voz, así supiste qué tramaban Los Ancianos. También eres capaz de ver el corazón de las personas a través de sus ojos, pues los ojos reflejan-

-El alma de su portador.- terminé por ella.

Sonrió y continuó poniendo más cosas sobre la mesa.

-Ten. Es un comunicador. Podrás comunicarte conmigo o con el abuelo siempre que lo desees.

-¿Cómo funciona? – lo observaba maravillado. Siempre había querido tener uno.

-Es sencillo. Solo tienes que pulsar el único botón que hay y conectará inmediatamente con el comunicador que tiene el abuelo.- lo observé detenidamente. Había visto a mi padre hablar a través de ese pequeño aparato negro pero nunca lo había usado, ni siquiera para hablar con él cuando se iba de misión – Debes saber que funciona utilizando nuestro poder espiritual. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte, cariño?

Sentí la gravedad de la habitación aumentaba presionando mis hombros.

Sabía lo que significaba. Que no podría hablar con ellos todas las veces que me gustaría, ni todos los días. Y quizás fuese lo mejor. Si me encontrase en una situación problemática no sabría mentirles sobre mi situación preocupando tanto a ella como al abuelo. Debo utilizarlo en caso de emergencia. Me repetía una y otra vez cuando reparé en una cosa que mi madre acababa de poner sobre la mesa.

-Esta moneda de oro es un poco extraña.

-Me alegra saber que hayas reparado en ella.- mi madre me sonrió con dulzura mientras la levantaba hacia la luz – No es una moneda corriente pues tan solo la **Alta Sociedad** y la **Realeza** pueden utilizarla.

-¿Para qué sirve? – pregunté curioso.

-Impunidad si eres detenido, pero también, podrás alojarte en una pensión y comer en un buen restaurante sin pagar ni un solo Slet.- por mi mirada supo que no entendía nada – Para poder utilizarla solo deberás pincharte el dedo con una aguja y dejar caer una gota de sangre sobre la moneda que inmediatamente se teñirá de negro. De esa forma, quién te esté atendiendo sabrá inmediatamente de donde procedes aunque sea mentira y te bañará en elogios, servicios, halagos como si realmente fueses un Príncipe o un Conde.

-Pero no soy nada de eso. Además, por la vestimenta sabrán que no pertenezco a la Realeza.

-Ay hijo mío, hay tantas cosas que desconoces de la vida de ahí fuera…- me pellizcó la mejilla como cuando era pequeño – No tienes por qué utilizarla. Te la entrego porque el abuelo cree que de esa forma podrás codearte con otros viajeros que sí pertenecen a la alta sociedad y podrás intercambiar información. Pero ten cuidado, su uso tiene unos límites. Cada vez que la utilices, una pequeña ralla aparecerá en el lateral de la moneda.

Hice bailar la moneda entre mis dedos bastante impresionado. Tenía el mismo tamaño que un Slet de oro real. Debía de tener cuidado y no guardarla con las demás monedas o podría perderla.

-No creo que la use, pero gracias. La guardaré como un amuleto.

Le sonreí apretando la moneda con fuerza en mi mano.

-Una última cosa.- el tono de su voz cambió mientras me tendía un pequeño frasco de cristal de color caramelo -Guárdalo como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Sus palabras transmitían miedo e inmediatamente me pidió que la acompañase al cuarto de baño antes de decirme qué era exactamente. Me senté en un pequeño taburete e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás tal y como me había pedido para después escuchar cómo mi madre me pedía que no parpadease y verter dos gotas oscuras con olor agridulce en cada uno de mis ojos.

Sentí un leve escozor e hice el ademán de frotarme los ojos pero mi madre me lo impidió y segundos después se le escaparon algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Asustado, corrí a mirarme en el espejo temiendo haberme quedado ciego lo que era absurdo pues veía perfectamente. Y tanto que veía perfectamente… No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Aquel chico con mi misma apariencia era yo? ¿Aquel chico de ojos del color del chocolate era yo?

¿Quién…eres?

Quise preguntar pero el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba hablar.

Mi madre posó con delicadeza la barbilla sobre mi hombro para mirar a aquel extraño chico con ojos desorbitados, boca semi abierta y el sudor resbalándome por la frente.

-Son gotas de **Azeluya**. Una planta que utilizan los fabricantes de tela para tintarlas de distintos colores. Está mezclada con otras plantas medicinales para no producirte ninguna enfermedad o irritación. Gracias a ellas he podido tintarles los ojos a tus hermanos de un negro azabache pero los tuyos serán del color del chocolate. Como los míos.

¿Los gemelos tenían los ojos tintados? No me había dado cuenta…

Miré su reflejo y para nada la sonrisa que me mostraba era alegre. Contenía un remolino de tristeza, melancolía e impotencia. No podía hacer mucho más por mí que teñirme los ojos, entregarme un puñado de talismanes y una bolsa de tela con todo tipo de plantas medicinales y antídotos contra diferentes venenos. Sin embargo, su apoyo y toda la ayuda que me estaba prestando eran más que suficientes para mí.


	6. Capítulo 6

**-KILLIAM-**

A pesar del ambiente gélido del invierno nosotros ya estábamos preparando el Festival de las Flores para dar la bienvenida a nuestra deseada primavera. Los aldeanos contaban los días que faltaban para que sus tiendas, posadas y calles rebosaran de nuevos y habituales visitantes. Todos estaban realmente entusiasmados.

Yo no era menos.

Me encantaba la aldea dónde vivía pero a veces sentía que me ahogaba ver siempre a los mismos vecinos, oler siempre los mismos pucheros u observar siempre el mismo paisaje. Por esa razón, cada domingo había decidido salir de la aldea y recorrer sus alrededores sin alejarme demasiado por temor a ser atacado por demonios, maldiciones o bandidos.

Estos últimos no me daban miedo. No sería la primera vez que me enfrentaba a unos tipejos abusones como ellos, pero en cuanto a demonios y maldiciones… Vencerles sería toda una aventura y un milagro para alguien sin poder espiritual.

Exacto. Soy un _No Vivo_. Y orgulloso de serlo.

En determinadas ocasiones, todo hay que decirlo.

Como he dicho el domingo, tras la misa, era el día elegido para deambular por rincones ya explorados pero siempre encontraba algo nuevo y reparador. No era ni soy creyente pero acompañaba a mis padres a la iglesia porque eso les hacía felices, al igual que el tenerme a su lado, a pesar de que cada noche me repetían que ya iba siendo hora de casarme, formar una familia y continuar trabajando en la posada que regentaban nuestros antepasados desde siglos atrás.

Pero yo no quería eso.

¿O tal vez sí?

Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía qué buscaba o quién era.

Mi única pasión era dibujar. Dibujar paisajes, rostros inventados, castillos, brujas, mansiones encantadas, cazadores en apuros, exorcistas enamorados, hechiceros buscando aventuras y _No Vivos_ siendo los héroes de mis historias. Pero nadie había visto mis ilustraciones. Nadie, excepto un muchacho que salvó la vida de mis padres y la mía y acabó convirtiéndose en un buen amigo. Un amigo que hacía años que no sabía nada de él pero que deseaba de todo corazón que fuese feliz allá donde estuviera.

-Hemos comprobado que los talismanes siguen intactos – escuché decir a uno de los aldeanos más viejos, cuya edad ya habíamos perdido la cuenta, al alcalde.

-Claro que siguen intactos y protegiéndonos. El poder de los exorcistas albinos supera con creces a cualquier otro exorcista que habite en el Continente de Liu.

Bufé por lo bajo al pasar por su lado.

-¿No opinas como yo, joven Killiam?

Mierda, me había escuchado.

-Si tanto les importamos a los exorcistas albinos ¿Por qué nunca han pasado a visitarnos o a comprobar que sus talismanes siguen funcionando? Porque ni usted, ni el señor Ofve, ni yo, ni nadie de la aldea sabemos con certeza que los talismanes nos siguen protegiendo como antes. Tal vez, se han olvidado de nosotros y hemos tenido la buena fortuna de no ser atacados.

El alcalde dio un paso hacia mí pero no estaba molesto, ni siquiera enfadado pero la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro no me gustó ni un pelo.

-Los exorcistas albinos están muy ocupados para visitar una pequeña aldea como la nuestra pero los impuestos que humildemente les pagamos, tus padres incluidos, son precisamente para que nos protejan de los males que acechan más allá de los bosques.- bajé la mirada incómodo – Killiam, eres joven pero no estúpido y estoy seguro de que comprendes el estatus en el que los _No Vivos_ nos encontramos. Estamos muy por debajo de los exorcistas albinos, que son para nosotros como nuestros reyes, pero ellos nos tratan como a iguales protegiéndonos de aquello que no podemos ver – me mordí la lengua contrario a sus palabras – Y aún así, sois muchos los que no sabéis apreciar todo el esfuerzo que ellos hacen para proteger a pobres inútiles como nosotros.

Observé por encima del hombro del alcalde al señor Ofve cuyo semblante se ensombreció. Él tampoco opinaba igual.

-Siento si mis palabras le han ofendido. No lo pretendía. Simplemente me preocupo por los aldeanos y su seguridad.

Me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro quitándole importancia pero su ridícula e interpretable sonrisa no dejaba de importunarme.

-Si algún día tienes la suerte de estar frente a frente con un exorcista albino espero que no traigas la vergüenza a nuestra pacífica y pequeña aldea dejándoles caer que hemos sido abandonados con tus comentarios estúpidos de niño pobre.

Y sin más se marchó.

Quise decirle que no tenía la menor intención de conocer a ningún exorcista albino, ni mucho menos hablarle. Ya imponían las historias que contaban sobre ellos, pero me molestaba la forma que tenían de tratar a ciudadanos que convivían en su mismo país.

-No le hagas caso, Killiam. Los tipos como el alcalde son los que besan el suelo que pisan aquellos con alto poder espiritual solo para obtener protección. Estoy seguro que sería capaz de vender su propia alma al Rey Demonio si con ello obtuviera la vida eterna.

El señor Ofve pasó por mi lado arrastrando los pies. Era mayor, muy mayor, pero había sido testigo de los distintos alcaldes que habían liderado nuestra aldea. Todos idiotas. Todos corruptos. Todos lamedores de culo de los exorcistas albinos.

Fui tras él, cruzando las tres rocosas piedras que formaban un arco en forma de **“H”** que era la entrada principal a nuestra aldea cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Al girarme, vi como una espesa niebla se colaba entre los árboles y arbustos que nos rodeaban.

Observé el paraje inspirador para un próximo dibujo sin importancia. La noche ya caía y era normal que se formasen bancos de niebla.

Y con ese pensamiento crucé la entrada rumbo a la posada.


	7. Capítulo 7

**-CLYROM-**

El barco estaba a punto de zarpar y los cuatro nos fundimos en un cálido y duradero abrazo.

-Nos encontraremos en el **Continente de Palú** dentro de dos veranos. 

-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

-¿No podemos ir contigo? ¡Podemos ayudarte! ¡Somos fuertes!

-Sí, y yo ya me sé todos los mantras y Jura sabe utilizar el veneno de las plantas.

Me sentí muy orgulloso de mis hermanos pequeños. Había tanto por enseñarles. Deseaba tanto verles crecer…

-Mientras yo no esté sois vosotros quiénes tenéis que cuidar y proteger a mamá ¿Os puedo encomendar dicha misión? – gritaron **_¡Sí!_** Alzando sus pequeños puños – Os haré un regalo – los gemelos me rodearon dando saltitos gritando tanto de alegría que nuestra madre tuvo que pedirles bajar la voz nerviosa por si alguien desde la calle les escuchaba – Papá me los regaló cuando cumplí quince años y ahora quiero que vosotros tengáis uno – de la bolsa saqué dos talismanes del color del vino con escrituras doradas y con el borde tintado en negro. El nombre del espíritu que dormía en el talismán – Al igual que nosotros, los talismanes tiene familias. Os hago entrega de **Lavilia** , el espíritu más amable y bondadoso cuya fiereza se hace visible ante el peligro que aceche a aquel que sea su portador. Es mejor no subestimarla ni enfadarla – les guiñé el ojo - Os protegerá ante cualquier peligro. A vosotros y a mamá – Mjim y Jura observaban el talismán maravillados. Era la primera vez que tendrían un **Espíritu Protector**. Besé el talismán de Lavilia con suavidad, junté los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, canturreé el primero de los mantras y se lo entregué a Mjim– Es vuestro turno. Saludadla. Bendecidla. Y ella os devolverá el saludo con cortesía.

Mjim y Jura repitieron el ritual. El talismán se iluminó y una suave fragancia a mora les besó en las mejillas. Le gustáis, confirmé.

-Ahora recordad lo que os voy a decir.- sus cuerpos se quedaron rígidos y sus semblantes serios al igual que hacían cuando el profesor requería su atención - No necesitáis ser iniciados como exorcistas para saber lo que sois. No necesitáis que los demás sepan que sois exorcistas para saber quiénes sois realmente. Sois hijos de Lila y Ricko, el líder del Clan de Exorcistas Claro de Luna. Jamás lo olvidéis.

Me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que creía que entre los dos me romperían alguna costilla. Aka ronroneó en mi interior. Él también echaría de menos a los gemelos pues adoraba la forma en la que éstos me incordiaban. Formaban el trío perfecto para molestarme.

-Sobrevivid. Prometedme que vuestra principal misión es sobrevivir. Nos veremos dentro de dos veranos, o incluso antes si la misión sale bien.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de embarcar hacia una nueva, desconocida y hostil tierra.

****

Entre la espesa niebla que ya empezaba a clarear pude divisar las altas montañas que abrazaban y protegían a **Ciudad Feli** que pertenecía al país de **Kark**. Una ciudad conocida no por construirse en el cráter de un volcán y con el peligro de inminentes derrumbamientos al estar rodeado de las **Montañas Afiladas** sino por ser habitada por el único Clan existente de Cazadores de Demonios del continente.

Los Clanes de Cazadores de Demonios eran los más prestigiosos siglos atrás por ser los únicos que podían mantener a raya a los demonios seguidores del Rey Demonio, pero ante la llegada de los Exorcistas de distintos continentes los Cazadores fueron perdiendo poder y renombre. Furiosos, abandonaron el Continente de Liu pero hubo un Clan que no quiso dejarse pisotear por los Exorcistas. **El Clan de Cazadores de Demonios – Uh Hala.**

Había leído muy poco sobre ese Clan y de su ciudad. Lo único que sabía era que vivían rodeados de montañas y que la ciudad estaba envuelta por una enorme muralla de piedra caliza. Los _No Vivos_ temían ir allí pero para los valientes que amaban las aventuras y el riesgo Ciudad Feli era su primera parada.

Exhalé un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué un Cazador de demonios? ¿No podía haberme pedido buscar a un exorcista o alguien menos peligroso? En clase nos habían hablado de la hostilidad de los Cazadores, pero sobre todo de su fuerte ambición de poder y de exhibir sus trofeos. No tenía ni idea a qué se referían los profesores con lo de sus trofeos pero no quería saberlo.

Un sorpresivo y fuerte manotazo en la espalda casi estuvo a punto de lanzarme por la borda si el culpable de tal estúpido accidente no hubiera impedido mi caída a las frías y turbias aguas.

 **León** , el dueño del local dónde cené por primera vez a mi llegada a Ciudad Bhele, viajaba en el mismo barco. Tenía negocios que atender en Feli. Llevaba un cargamento de todo tipo de carnes, quesos, licores, tabaco y plantas medicinales. **_Alguna que otra cosilla de contrabando también pero shhh_** , dijo al segundo día de viaje mostrando su dentadura toda hecha de oro.

Habíamos conversado en varias ocasiones durante el trayecto. Casi dos semanas duró el viaje y yo sentía que me ahogaba entre las maderas del camarote. Por fortuna mi santa y previsora madre me había guardado todo tipo de remedios caseros contra el mareo y podía descansar algunas horas antes de que las pesadillas me golpeasen con un mazo.

-Chico, necesitarás un escolta cuando llegues a Feli.- León masticaba tabaco. Había oleaje y caía una fina llovizna.

-Dudo que un escritor de guías de viaje resulte llamativo entre sus callejas.

-Todo aquel que ose cruzar la gran muralla de piedra caliza es llamativo para ladrones y asesinos. Tú ten cuidado. Eres joven y se te ve débil.- me sujetó los brazos para examinarme mejor. Era cierto. No tenía la musculatura de mi padre pero tampoco es que tuviera la piel flácida. Hacia una complicada rutina de ejercicios todos los días por la mañana y por la noche. También practicaba los mantras y maldiciones en los viajes astrales. No podía ir al **Monte de los Destierros** , estaba demasiado lejos y gastaría muchísima energía, así que tenía que conformarme con dar vueltas por encima del barco, curioseando en la cocina, en otros camarotes, escuchando conversaciones ajenas bastante interesantes… – Puedo presentarte a alguien que por unas pocas monedas podrá acompañarte mientras dure tu estancia.

Pero decliné su amable oferta.

No iba a gastar mi dinero en protección pues podía defenderme solo y aunque tuviese el dinero necesario para ello tampoco contrataría a un desconocido que bien podía rajarme la garganta mientras dormía.

Mi madre me había entregado una bolsa con monedas, pero había otra forma de pagar, o más bien de conseguir estancia y comida caliente gratuitamente y que me dejó con la boca abierta cuando conocí el interesante método para ello pero que utilizaría como amuleto.

********

-Ten, llévatelo.- León me ofreció una caja con una pequeña porción de queso y varias frutas – Te hará falta. Ten cuidado y buen viaje, joven Obi. Espero volver a verte en mi local. Que los buenos espíritus te acompañen.

Las ganas de llorar que pude callar cuando subí al barco estaban a punto de aparecer justo al bajarme. León había sido un buen compañero de viaje. Me había contado historias horribles de naufragios y terribles piratas. Historias sobre su familia. Sobre sus negocios y los tipejos más raros con los que se había encontrado. Pero era un buen hombre. Buen padre, buen esposo, buen comerciante.

Una marea de sentimientos me revolvió el estómago cuando alcé la vista hacia las altas murallas. Daba igual la altura, la vista no me engañaba y las horteras gafas me dejaban ver perfectamente. En cada estaca con forma de cruz había clavada la cabeza de un demonio. La sangre reseca había cambiado el color de la piedra caliza haciéndola más tétrica y advirtiendo a los recién llegados que dieran media vuelta antes de entrar en la ciudad sin ley.

-Trofeos… Les gusta exhibir sus trofeos…

Tragué saliva a duras penas.

****

-Identificación.- gruñó uno de los dos guardias.

León me contó que la muralla tenía cuatro grandes entradas y otras cuatro grandes salidas. Los comerciantes y viajeros entraban por la Gran Puerta Negra; mientras que los residentes utilizaban las otras tres restantes. La cola de comerciantes y viajeros era tan larga que cuando llegué al principal arco era casi mediodía. 

-Identificación.

-Ya se la he entregado a su compañero.

-Identificación, chico. Aquí hay que enseñarla dos veces.- su voz era cansada y malhumorada. Se la entregué y el guardia resopló con una risita burlona – No necesitamos un escritor de guías de viaje. No hay nada que contar que no se sepa ya.

-Siempre hay historias que contar.

Pareció que mi sonrisita no le gustó ni un pelo y tuvo la intención de impedirme la entrada cuando a mi espalda alguien apremiaba el paso. El guardia, a regañadientes, me devolvió la identificación tras pegarme un fuerte empujón para quitarme de en medio. En cuanto recobré la compostura vi a León pasar justo a mi lado en su carro mostrando su brillante mandíbula. Le devolví el saludo pero mi boca inmediatamente se transformó en una impresionante O. La muralla causaba pavor pero el interior de la ciudad sí era un auténtico espectáculo.

Tiendas con todo tipo de armas, olores sabrosos que salían de los restaurantes, puestos con plantas medicinales, otros que vendían pieles de animales, dientes, ojos, y uñas de demonio, farolillos colgando de balcón en balcón, niños correteando y otros tropezando con los resbaladizos adoquines, griterío de los comerciantes para atraer a los clientes, puestos de quesos y de carne, músicos que hacían bailar a las parejas y a los mayores; toda la calle principal estaba hecha para el comercio y conducía a una amplia plaza con el triple de puestos. La gente corría, andaba deprisa, paseaban y otros se quedaban boquiabiertos como yo. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto una ciudad de puertas para dentro? Y el guardia mascullando que no había nada allí que contar... Je….

-Si la misión no sale bien siempre podré dedicarme a escribir una guía de viaje ¿Qué opinas?- murmuré. El fuerte golpe que recibí en el estómago me decía claramente que ni en sueños. 

****

-¿Cuántos días planea quedarse en nuestra ciudad, joven?

Observé de reojo como el dueño de la Casa de Huéspedes garabateaba mi falso nombre en su, suponía, libro de clientes.

-Aún no lo tengo decidido.- dije tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador - ¿Se puede pagar por días? – éste aceptó pero siempre debía de pagar durante el desayuno el cual iba incluido – Deme una habitación cualquiera mientras tenga baño. Las vistas me dan igual.

-Siendo un escritor de guías de viaje debería pedir mi mejor habitación. Para hablar bien de mí negocio. ¿No cree?

Tch.

Seré estúpido.

Aka se reía de mí.

Le pedí la mejor de sus habitaciones. Ocho slets de oro. ¡Ocho malditos slets de oro por una habitación más pequeña que nuestra cocina! ¡Maldito estafador! Murmuré lanzando mi bolsa de equipaje sobre la cama. Enfurruñado me encaminé hacia la ventana y nada más ver las vistas el enfado se apagó de golpe. 

Esto está mucho mejor.

Tras un baño de agua caliente, con cambio de muda limpia y con los ojos teñidos por las gotas de Azulea, decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad de los Cazadores. Tenía que buscar pistas sobre el paradero de ese tal Brent.

-Recuerde llegar antes del anochecer.- me advirtió Turo, el dueño de la Casa de Huéspedes – Las calles en Ciudad Feli cierran a las ocho. Es la ley.- entrecerró la mirada - La guardia no se hará cargo de tus miembros descuartizados por un demonio cuando los encuentren a primera hora de la mañana.

¿Intentaba asustarme? Por su maloliente risa y la del resto de los clientes supuse que sí. Le di las gracias por su amabilidad y me alejé de aquel lugar pero no pude llegar muy lejos cuando un enorme tablón de madera situado en la plaza central captó mi atención sin embargo no entendía ni una maldita letra. 

-Está escrito en **Drentení.** Nuestro dialecto.- me informó una chica que se había colocado justo a mi derecha. Su sonrisa era muy bonita, tenía pecas por la nariz y olía a flores frescas - ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pone? – asentí pidiéndole el favor – Viajero, si has tenido el atrevimiento de atravesar las murallas de piedra caliza tú mismo serás el responsable de todo lo que te ocurra de puertas para dentro. Estarás protegido por la guardia durante las horas de sol. Después de las ocho las calles están cerradas. Los residentes cierran ventanas y puertas. Solo la luna quedará expuesta ante el aullido de los demonios estúpidos que entran en busca de venganza. Si después del toque de queda sigues por las calles, al amanecer tiraremos al mar lo poco que quede de tu destrozado cuerpo sin importarnos quién eras. Viajero, no metas tu nariz en asuntos demoníacos.

Cuando terminó de leer sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, es una broma local.

-¿Y por qué no lo escriben en **Krik** que es el idioma oficial? Así los viajeros estarán al tanto.- murmuré entre malhumorado y avergonzado por asustarme con una broma tan de mal gusto.

-Todo viajero conoce nuestras normas.- canturreó. Genial, eso me hace sentirme aún más estúpido – Lo escriben en nuestra jerga para burlarse de vosotros. 

-¿Te lo estabas inventando?

La carcajada de la chica me pareció extremadamente familiar. Bonita y familiar.

-Algunas cosas pero sí es verdad que a partir de las ocho las calles se cierran y nadie puede salir durante la noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es cuando los cazadores salen a cazar.

Su susurrante voz, casi diabólica, me dejó clavado allí mismo. ¿Se estaba burlando otra vez? Podía preguntarle a otro lugareño que me hiciera el favor de traducir el aviso pero seguramente también se burlaría y no quería ser el centro de atención en mi primer día en la ciudad.

En la academia deberían de habernos enseñado otros dialectos… pensé irritado.

-Quítate de en medio, chico.

Un guardia me apartó de un empujón. Llevaba bajo el brazo un buen número de carteles descoloridos enrollados. Pegó uno en el panel de noticias y prosiguió su camino tarareando. Algunos ciudadanos se agolparon curiosos, otros ignoraron las buenas nuevas, otros se llevaban las manos a la cara sorprendidos. Cuando el tumulto se fue deshaciendo fue mi turno para curiosear.

-Esto sí que debe de ser una maldita broma.

La recompensa de aquel chico, de mirada afilada y burlona, que me sonreía con descaro ascendía la friolera cantidad de 100.000 Slets de oro. Debajo de su vieja fotografía, en letras grandes y oscuras pude leer, en perfecto Krik, un texto desgastado que me provocaban taquicardias. 

**_“Se busca vivo al Cazador de Demonios Brent Garlei. Extremadamente peligroso.”_ **

¡Era él! ¡El Cazador de demonios que mi padre insistía en la carta que buscase en primer lugar!

Pero ¿Por qué le buscaban? ¿Una recompensa de 100.000 slets de oro? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Era un asesino?

Joder.

¿En qué lío me acabas de meter, papá?

****


	8. Capítulo 8

**-MEIRA-**

-No vuelvas a utilizarme para sacarme de un apuro en el que tu solito te has metido. ¡Y mucho menos para hacer trampas!

-¡Pero si te encanta jugar sucio, preciosa!

Tenía toda la razón. Me había divertido mucho ver los rostros esperanzados de aquellos demonios que creían que la suerte estaría al lado de su balanza pero ahí me encontraba yo para impedirlo. Con suavidad había soplado los dados para que girasen muy lentamente hasta caer en el número de calaveras que le daría la victoria a Brent. Que luego él utilizase en su turno dados trucados cuyas caras siempre tienen el mismo número para sacar las siete calaveras necesarias para ganar esa ya era otra historia.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué has dejado con vida al demonio más joven? – desvió la mirada tarareando – No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y si le cuenta a los otros cazadores que te ha visto?

-No lo hará. No es tan tonto. Además, he memorizado su olor. Podré encontrarle siempre que yo quiera.

Su atractiva sonrisa me ponía de los nervios.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Cuando veía que alguien se interesaba por él le dejaba escapar. Un día de estos te atraparán, quise decirle pero era mejor dejar que siguiera con su jueguecito a verle deprimido y preocupado. Pero sobre todo entregándose a la muerte totalmente rendido. No quería volver a esos días. El Cazador que caminaba a mi lado era una nueva persona, alguien que había decidido seguir viviendo aunque eso significase tener que aguantar sus eróticas historias con sus amantes, sus berrinches cuando era rechazado o sus continuas borracheras y jaquecas día sí y día también.

No viviría en las buenas condiciones en las que seguro un día lo hizo pero al menos había decidido seguir viviendo.

****

-¿Otra vez te vas?

Pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí. Necesito salir de aquí y quitarme el olor a sangre de esos asquerosos demonios.

¿Olor? Yo no olía sangre alguna. ¿Sería algo psicológico o una excusa? Me inclinaba más por la segunda opción pues podía intuir que se asfixiaba en aquella pequeña casa a punto de caerse a pedazos.

-¿Me acompañas?

-¿Y ver cómo eres rechazado por séptima vez este mes? – me desplace con elegancia hacia un pequeño y roto calendario que colgaba de la pared – Rectifico. Ocho rechazos contando el de la otra noche.

-¿Cuentas y apuntas las veces que he sido rechazado? – Brent arrancó el calendario y lo lanzó por los aires cayendo justo a mis descalzos pies. Volví a colocarlo en su sitio – Esta noche es distinta.

-¿No tendré que consolarte ni escuchar tus horribles cánticos mientras ahogas tus penas en la bañera? - Sonreí divertida para ver como se rascaba la barbilla pensativo y luego la cabellera. Parecía un adolescente pensando en cómo mentir a sus padres.

-Preciosa, si mis anteriores citas me han rechazado es porque iban cegados por el alcohol. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría este cuerpo? ¿Esta encantadora sonrisa? ¿Estas cálidas manos perfectas para dar placer? Por no olvidar mi irresistible personalidad y humor.

Bufé.

Siempre tan narcisista pero increíblemente encantador.

Sería el príncipe perfecto de cuentos para adultos.

Me agarré el vestido por la cintura y le hice una pequeña reverencia. Él me imitó. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y se aventuró a su próximo encuentro no sin antes pedirme que le esperase, por si las moscas, con una cerveza. No era necesario que lo dijese. Le esperaría. Siempre esperaba su regreso. Siempre estaría a su lado tal y como le prometí hace un largo tiempo en aquella extraña noche donde nos conocimos por primera vez.


End file.
